A New Choice, Samurai Jack
by MLPStevenUniverseLPS
Summary: A mother gives birth to the Seven Daughters Of Aku. They are shown how to hate, but also how to love. When the daughters set out to destroy Samurai Jack they are given a New Choice. When Ashi percieves a threat of her sisters death she decides to regroup. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Intro: Hi. I wanted to do a what if story. What if the Daughters of Aku made a different choice to fall back predicting Samurai Jack's ambush? What if the daughters were more then just a unit to destroy Samurai Jack? What if there were more mild forms of love from the mother? What if all of the seven daughters of Aku survived? This story is based on the first three episodes of Samurai and the Production Art the pretty much shows everything due to happen on S5E4. This will most likely be multichapter. This will be a bit longer and show an alternate reality of how the daughters grow and mature and how they handle killing Samurai Jack and beyond. Please Enjoy, Review and Favorite._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is a fanfiction Not for profit. Thanks._

 _Here are the chapters in order with length of chapter:_

 _Chapter 1: Seven Daughters Are Born (Short)_

 _Chapter 2: Seven Daughters Are Raised (Long)_

 _Chapter 3: Seven Daughters Are Unleashed (Medium)_

 _Chapter 4: Seven Daughters Are Seperated (Long)_

 _Chapter 5: Seven Daughters Are Alive (Long)_

 _Chapter 6: Seven Daughters Are Wondering (Long)_

 _Chapter 7: Seven Daughters Are Here (Long)_

 _Hope you enjoy_.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Seven Daughters Are Born**

She was born of a great woman and horrible man. She remembered her childhood. Her mother always hugging her and kissing her and protecting her. Her mother would fall on the ground when she cried because of her father's screaming and hitting. "Worthless" was his favorite word. She would go day after day of her father kicking her mother as she did nothing but cower in the corner. When he left and was gone for days her mother would cry. She would tell her that the father was only scared. Scared of the Samurai and the Hunting Monsters. She would say that some day Aku would return and the sunny days would not cease ever again and that the rain would not pour any longer because Aku had no need for tears when the samurai died.

One day as she was older her father did something he never did. He hugged her and her mom. He told her that he loved her. He told the mother he loved her. There was noise. A few minutes later it was louder. She was afraid. Her father came up to her and said he loved her but it had to be done. She was confused. Her mother was screaming and getting in front if her. The noise was too loud. And he took out a knife and he slew her mom. And he approached her. He was saying words about how it wasn't supposed to be this way and it had to happen and he loved her. He approached with a knife. And he was then gone. He had been cut in half. Hundreds or thousands, countless numbers of monsters surrounded her.

She closed her eyes and fell and screamed and cried. Nothing. She waited for death. She wondered if she was dead. She opened her eyes. All around her was black and dead monsters. She was alive. This must have been a gift from Aku. She was on her knees and she prayed. She prayed thanks and for mercy and for her mom and for the samurai's death. She prayed for guidance and peace. She prayed that her life not be in vain. She prayed for purpose.

She wandered for days. One day a man took her in. He took her to a secret place. A haven for people who had survived in the world with the samurai. When she told him what happened he told her he had never heard such a story with a survivor. He asked her if she wanted to rid the world of the samurai. When she told him she did he trained her. As both he and she rose in rank of the clan she and he arranged a wedding. He told her even in war the glory is in love. As they married on the same day they became the heads of the clan. It was glorious. She was in love and it was thrilling.

After a while she became pregnant. There was a doctor who told her there would be seven daughters on the way. She was very much in love. Aku had blessed her every day since the tragic loss of her parents. But something was wrong. Her husband said the amount of children was not a gift of Aku and it was a curse from the samurai. That night he tried to kill her but she was stronger. She slew him and spit on his corpse. Were all men so evil and vile? Then it came to her mind. The samurai was a man. She was the sole head of the clan. Her order to end the life of all men was upheld. Special consideration was held for the couple men who ended thier own lives. They were treated with an honorary burial.

Months and months passed and she kept her hold over the clan. More training and more resolve. She had a plan in mind now. She knew how to get rid of the world's samurai problem. Her daughters would save the world. And months later seven precious girls were born. Seeing no males proved in her mind she must be right and her resolve became permanent. She loved her daughters. They were Aku's gift to rid the world of the samurai and finally bring peace.

The daughters grew of age in their mothers arms. They were too young to talk or crawl. They were helpless. They were helpless today but soon they would be the heroines of the world. When they learned to crawl, they would learn to retain this knowledge for advancement in climbing trees or crawling through obstacles. Perhaps have a special safe pacifier in their mouths that would later be a knife. They would be the ultimate fighters. From their first words they will learn to pray to Aku as to be blessed and put into his favor. Her daughters would be the light in the darkness of a world that has lost hope.

The mother kissed her children as she put them to bed. She contemplated how to instill on them great power but retain a sense of love. That was the ultimate goal. Aku was love and he was gone. The thing that was left was that of legend. Of a fierce Samurai pillaging every area of the surface world. There had been masses of killer robot and monsters and assasins sent to rid the world of the samurai and bring back peace and Aku. It was said Aku once removed the samurai but he was unleased nearly 200 years ago. Some of the Clan Of Aku spoke of fighting the warrior and how brutal he was. She kept her reserve on belief of these tales as the samurai would not spare any living soul.

As days past her clan trained. They trained for the day they would train their saviors. Occasionally fights would occur in the ranks. There was death and hate but only she was in charge and her daughters always safe. Only the highest ranked of the clan were allowed in the walls and only the personal favorites and most trusted be her allowed to even look at her daughters. And as days and months passed it neared time to start training her beautiful blessings on how to finally rid the world of the samurai that plauged the world. And as she tucked them in bed she thought: Death to Samurai Jack.

To be continued...

* * *

 _Please Favorite, Follow and Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Note: I have writen this chapter before S5E4. It is being posted after because I wanted to listen for names. Until otherwise stated I am using the daughter's names as they are stated on the Samurai Jack Wiki. And I am making up a couple names too. I am making the mothers name Alia and some clan members will have names I made up. Hope you forgive me. I just don't want to keep calling her "The Mother" and stuff. Anyways please Read, please Review and please Favorite. I have not finalized the story so Review with thoughts and opinions? I love Reviews. Thanks._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Seven Daughters Are Raised (Chapter 2 Part 1)**

Alia the mother of the daughters personally spent almost every second with her daughters for the first three years. Training was solely based on getting the babies on their feet. Ideas like safe pretend knife sword crawling pacifier were abandoned. Alia found it cute the young babies were able to use the item for jousting and nearly darting out mommy's eye. But the safety issue made her abandon the idea. Tasks like crawling in formation were some of the only things the first year consisted of. Alia showed great care for her children and by the third year all seven of the daughters were able to walk and learn very childish kicking and hitting moves. Alia hugged and kissed her daughters often but worried how they would handle a real fight in the future.

Around the fourth year on this Earth, Alia hired a hulking woman named Shaw to train the young girls on how to beat stronger opponents. She also hired a skinny woman adapt with weaponry whose name was Dalera. Alia herself would teach the girls hand to hand and her own methods. During the ages of Four to Twelve the daughters learned valuable skills. Alia instructed Shaw and Dalera to be strict but gentle. She used the reasoning that the girls needed to learn the proper things first. When Alia was told that the daughters would not be able to survive life and death battles she told them she personally would take care of that particular part of the daughters training. She would show them love and she would show them how to set it aside to do what is needed when it is needed. The others two were just to train the daughters and maximize their potential. Alia wished to instil goodness in the children. It is right to hate the samurai but one cannot be blinded.

Each individual teacher trained the girls for hours each day. Each daughter's time was allotted as 3 hours training with mom, three hours training with Shaw and three hours training with Dalera, and a last one hour training with each other, they were allowed a total of four hours of break each day being one hour of break after each training session where they usually spent time training or talking or spending time with mom, there was a two hour recap at the end of the day where they told their mom all they learned and she would tell them how she though they were doing, and last an 8 hour bedtime nap. The girls did this routine everyday and each day their mother was more and more proud. She gave each of them one kiss on the forehead each night and told them she loved them.

As the years passed the girls excelled. Alia's precious Ashi was developing very swiftly as well and it enhanced the other children. As Ashi reached the age of 10 with the rest of the daughters Alia decided it was time to train them to be as bit more brutal and merciless. She took all the daughters and herself to the training room. She instructed Ashi to fight her but not normally. Alia instructed Ashi to try to hurt, injure and kill her. A nervous Ashi did not move. Alia was upset by this. She took a breath in and stated "Some day you will need to kill the samurai. I am trusting you with this task. Ashi, my sweet daughter understand that you need to set love aside for the betterment of the world sometimes" Alia thought her daughter looked in her eyes with nervous determination so she finished "Now Ashi try to beat me"

Ashi came at her mom. It was clear she was holding back though. Alia swatted Ashi with the base of a sword and she fell down. The daughters had long since forgotten how to cry but this time Ashi's eyes teared. She ran down the training room. Alia was shocked behind her mask but hid it. She called out "Are you weak Ashi? Come back here! Are you weak?" Alia looked at the other daughters and told them to stay there. Alia went to look for her daughter.

Alia looked around. She spotted a lit path and followed. There was her daughtet looking out of the walls. Ashi had never been out of the walls. Something in the pit of Alia's heart felt a pang of regret. Alia had always loved the outdoors as a young child. She felt regret that her daughters had to miss out on so much just because of one samurai. She decided not to punish Ashi but to reassure her. She came up behind Ashi.

Alia said to Ashi "What you see out there is the land Aku created. That is our real home the samurai has stolen from us" Ashi turned around. Her mom bent down. Ashi flinched at her touch. Alia cupped Ashi's face gently "I'm sorry Ashi. Are you ok?" Ashi looked down "Mom I'm sorry. That hurt a lot. Do you still love me?" Alia regretted her actions saying "Yes Ashi, of course I love you and your sisters very much" She instructed Ashi to wait here and she went and brought back the other daughters. They went up to Ashi and Alia started talking to them saying:

"Don't lose heart my dear sweet Ashi. My precious daughters this is your world.

Ashi, You look out at the glorious land Aku created. A paradise meant for you and your sisters to play in. And soon you will. But for now the evil Samurai has ruined it. He is out there now. He ravages the land and enslaves countless.

Once long ago Aku and the Samurai fought. Aku won and trapped the Samurai for thousands of years. But he was unleased and a terrible thing happened. He destroyed everything. He killed all who opposed him. He trapped Aku and turned the hearts of Aku's followers to evil.

Some day I will explain to you everything. But for now train my daughters, for the death of the samurai will be by your hand and by your hand Aku will return and bless us."

The mother finished her words.

When the daughters all turned thirteen they had adapted and learned well. Ashi was the leader of the seven now. Shaw and Dalera both had to train daughters that were on their level now. Every few months they brought in a new assasin or mercenary to train the girls and the daughters grew fast. They excelled and were able to beat and out maneuver every new trainer in the dark or light and in and out of water. There was a trainer named Milara who taught the girls how to do stuff like steal and she used fancy words and taught things about boobytraps and such.

When all of the daughters turned eighteen their training was complete.

On the final day of her daughter's training Alia set her top twenty assasins up on their posts to see how her daughters would handle it. She closed her eyes. Aku was in the girls. They would not fail. Alia had faith and unwavering trust in Aku and her daughters. Her daughters would not die. She watched on.

Her daughters knocked them all out but did not kill them. Her daughters were unable to kill to this point. Alia realized it Aku's wish if that is how it must be. The others of the clan were informed the daughters were so skilled they did not even need to take a life to win. Either way the samurai will die.

Alia put on her daughters masks and spoke.

"My lovely daughters listen to my words. Our bones may break, Our mind may waver, and our hearts may shatter. But with broken bones you can still think and a wavering mind can still fight but a shattered heart can do neither. Keep heart and your mind will never waver. Never let your mind waver and your bones will never break. That is why you all share a bond. We are all one. And always remember you are precious to me. We deserve better then this world of hate. Go and kill the samurai. All of you are to return alive. I love you my daughters"

She hugged her daughters and they went out. Out to kill the Samurai or perhaps capture him and return so Alia could kill him herself.

* * *

And from the perspective of Ashi:

Next chapter is Chapter 2 Part 2 Daughters View

To be continued..


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note: We all know that S5E4 was totally adorable and cute. I found it masterful. I can't top that aborable cuteness. Perfect Episode. Anyways this story will have all of the daughters in it. I am unsure if I want Ashi and Samurai Jack falling off a tree or not. It might be good to see what the other daughters do. If you have ideas let me know. I kinda have an idea already but tell me if I should have Ashi or someone fall off a tree or rock with Samurai Jack? Also I am a fan of AshiJack couple. Should I slowly do that? I have a layout for the chapters listed but I can expand and stuff. Not sure. Hope you noticed the mother is much different then in the show? Hope you enjoy. By the way I will expand all the daughters as the story goes but this chapter is mainly on Ashi._

 _Review Replies: I will try my best to have this fanfiction be good and not bad. I really want you all to like it and not be disappointed. Thank you so much for the support_.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Seven Daughters Are Raised (Chapter 2 Part 2)**

"We worship you lord Aku" Ashi bowed deeply with her sisters. The girls were all now fifteen years old. They always worshiped Aku and asked for his blessing before they trained. She held her sisters hands and thanked Aku for their lives "Aku with your spirit we breath each day. You give us the strength and courage to persevere. Please stay with us and guide us as we live for you".

On this particular day Ashi and her sisters only had a total of three hours to train physically. Today was the girls birthday. On their birthday they were not supposed to train but to relax and enjoy life as it is meant to be. Ashi recalled her mom's words " We are meant to love one another in peace and harmony. On this world plauged by the samurai we often don't get to enjoy what Aku has given us. Girls, your birthday is special. It's the anniversary of a day Aku blessed me with the seven most precious girls. But today is still a day to train so we train our hearts to love and understand one another and to admire a precious gift called life"

Ashi and her sisters had been up about two hours. They were waiting on their mom. Ashi was looking out of the clan walls at the world outside. She found it so interesting and mysterious. She knew someday she would go out and have to destroy an evil samurai. She worried about that. Was she good enough? She saw some ladybugs and put her hand out. They crawled on her hands and flew off. Ashi loved the little insects. They were wondeous. She often wondered what else was out there. She was glad the samurai was not able to kill these bugs. She smiled.

Each of the girls had their own unique thing:

Ashi loved insects and nature. In her free time she would play with insects and look out the walls. She would train with her sisters and talk to them often.

Ami loved her katana swords. She was always playing with them and inventing tricks in her free time. She even learned to juggle them.

Axi was very curious. She often tried new things. One time she got stuck upside down playing with a rope she had used to try to listen in on their trainers.

Achi was mischievous. She always tried to use a sneaky move to win a fight.

Avi was shy. She didn't talk much.

Aki was the early bird. She listens to Ati sleep a lot.

Ati was the late sleeper. She talks in her sleep

[Quick Note: These names are on the wiki but I do not know who is who. If someone can help me know or decide who looks like who that would be nice. Or pick which one by your own judgement of looks? Send me a review with your thoughts? This will be important to the story]

Soon Alia came back and summoned the girls around her.

Ashi's eyes were wide open as she heard her mother speaking " My lovely daughters. Today is your fifteenth birthday. Each of you has grown up exceptionally and I am so proud of you. Today I have two gifts for each of you. The first is a food called chocolate. It is a rare treat" All of the girls looked with wide eyes and looked at each other and their mom. Alia continued "Also as you know some day you will need to go and kill the samurai. Today We will go outside of the clan walls" The girls all had wide eyes and were excited yet scared. Ashi was thrilled. Maybe she would meet more bugs out there.

Alia got out some dark looking round rocks and gave them to the daughters. They all looked at the rocks with question marks in their eyes. Alia said "That is chocolate. You can eat it." The girls looked at each other. Alia said "Ashi, why don't you try yours first". Ashi looked at it. She lifted it to her mouth she thought it might be hard. She bit it gently and it broke in her mouth. It tasted good. Ashi said to her mom " Mom! This rock tastes good" And then the other daughters ate theirs. They liked it and thanked their mom. Axi picked up a real rock and bit it and spit it out. Their mother quickly said "No Axi. These are not rocks. They are chocolates." Axi frowned and threw the rock down.

After the chocolates Ashi and the girls followed Alia out of the clan walls. Each girl was wide eyed looking around and following closely together after their mom. Alia showed them trees and lakes and birds and many things. The girls were fascinated. Ashi looked at grass at bugs. Ami tried to catch a bird. Axi picked up rocks and threw them down because they were not chocolate. Achi climbed in a tree. Avi looked around a lot. Aki and Ati played pick up tree branches and pretend they are swords.

Awhile later there was a noise and all the girls and their mom were at attention. The girls and their mom looked at a large creature (Deer). The girls asked "mom? It is Aku?" The deer hearing the girls ran off and the mother said " That is a Deer. It is one of the creatures Aku created. If you stay still and quiet and don't scare the deer it won't run away. But these creatures are wild and may attack you. They don't know you and are scared of us."

The girls and mom stayed out for hours before returning home. Then their mom tucked them into bed. This was rare as the girls were older but it meant a lot to Ashi to be tucked in. She felt safe and loved. She rested and fell asleep.

It was later that night. Ashi awoke from a dream. In it she had hesitated and been killed by the samurai in her dream. Ashi looked around. Her sisters were all asleep. She got up and walked around. She went to where her mom slept. She looked in. She then turned to go back to bed. From behind her she heard her mom ask "Ashi?" Ashi looked back at her mom. Her mom got up and walked up to Ashi. Her mom asked "Is everything alright my sweet Ashi" Ashi looked down and then told her mom what was troubling her.

"Mom, when the time comes what happens if I can't take the samurai's life?" She looked at her mom. She couldn't see the expression behind the mask. A couple seconds later her mom put her hands on Ashi's shoulders and replied "I have faith in you Ashi. Aku's fire burns in you and your sisters. I have faith you can do it. But if you don't take the samurai's life then put that burden on me. If you must capture the samurai then I will take his life. I know you and your sisters are not fond of death." Ashi looked down. Her mother said "Ashi, look at me" and Ashi raised her head. Her mom said "I love you no matter what Ashi. I know you make Aku proud." And she hugged Ashi.

Years passed and when Ashi turned twenty she and her sisters set out to kill the samurai.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author Note: Wow. I'm happy everyone is enjoying the story so far. I really enjoy writing it. I hope you like the different views and ways the characters behave and act. Anyways at the bottom of each chapter I am now going to answer reviews from you all. I am happy you like the story and I hope it is good. I am trying my best to make this a really good story. Also the other daughters will have bigger parts in the future. Please keep reviewing and favoriting. Thanks._

 _Author Note 2: This chapter was harder for me. We were not shown how the daughters of Aku knew what Samurai Jack looked like or how to find him. Also since they had apparently never left the clan area how they would they know how to handle the cold or find their way. So the first part of this chapter is for how I see that going as well as making it clear that the clan thinks Samurai Jack is bad._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Seven Daughters Are Unleashed**

+Just prior to the daughters twentieth birthday Alia had sent out many of her clan members to find the whereabouts of the samurai. One day near the middle of fall there was word of a huge number of monsters that the samurai had unleased and then killed once they finished their job. This was reported by the highest ranking spy group of the clan. A group of three elite spies. Alia told those spys to keep tabs on the samurai. These spys were her best in all of the clan. They had prevented assasination attempts on Alia and her daughters before. On one such occasion after a plot to to kill her daughter Ashi was uncovered, Alia got the spies to train her daughters to be more self aware. These spies were never brutes or capable of assasination or physical feats but to avoid a fight was smart and to know and prevent a fatal altercation beforehand even more so. After several weeks they returned with news. There was a monster beetle warlord headed to meet with the samurai.

Outside of the walls of the clan of Aku was a vast and beautiful forest. Although the trees had shed their leaves the forest was abundant with life. The clan members had protected the surrounding land the best they could. Fortunately there was no samurai attack and monsters almost never came near. These monsters were tough but killable. It was said the samurai unleased them and then slaughtered them when they had completed their destruction.

The daughters were informed of all of these things and shown photos of the samurai. They were given a map and taught how to navigate it. When the daughters were fully prepared they were set out to kill the samurai. They would all return alive and Aku would come back as well. After being given final instructions and being fully aware of the situation and what to do the daughters were ready. And so the day came and the daughters set out to kill the samurai.+

Ashi and her sisters journeyed throught the forest. Ashi had never experienced fall before up close. On their birthdays the trees were always full of leaves and were green, there were berry bushes, many bugs and animals, it was much prettier and warmer. Ashi wondered why the forest was not beautiful all of the time. Was it because of the samurai? He must truely evil to make trees lose their leaves. The forest was still beautiful to her and wonderous. The trees were colorful and dropping leaves soon to be bare. She looked around and noticed her sister following her in their suits and masks. It was not time to observe nature. It was time to kill the samurai.

It was a three day journey to get to the spot where the samurai was going to meet the Beetle lord. They would watch the meeting. It was suspected that the samurai would kill the Beetle lord. After that they would make a plan and attack the samurai. But for now the daughters walked on.

So the daughters walked on. The daughters came to a bridge and crossed it. They walked for a couple more hours and then decided to use the map. Aki and Ati were in charge of the map. Ati looked at the map and pointed left saying "It's that way" but her sister Aki took the map and turned it and pointed right saying "No, it's this way". The two sisters then started arguing. Ashi sighed. She would have to handle this herself. She took the map and looked. She pointed left and said " It's clearly this way" and then she said "No wait, it's this way" and she turned the map and said "uhhhhh". Finally Ami took the map and was able to figure it out. So the girls went straight with a slight right. Ami was now in charge of the map. [Note: Ami is the daughter on the tv show that Samurai Jack slit the throat of]

The daughters continued on. They kept walking for hours. The area was darker now and more spooky as it got later. The daughters stayed close together in formation as they had trained. They were used to dark spaces but not dark spaces in unfamiliar areas. In an hour it was much darker and the daughters were getting tired. Ashi instructed the daughters to camp on ground while she looked out in a tree in case there was any trouble or unwelcome guests of any sort.

Ashi climbed the tall thick tree with big branches. She got on a branch and looked at the stars. They were pretty and calming. Ashi sat down. She breathed and sighed. She was neither happy or sad and she was not scared or confident. She was anxious. She had never took a human life and days from now she and her sisters would do that. The stars calmed her. She took a look around. She saw no trouble. Half an hour later she lay down and rested. She was tired but calm. She loved the stars. She fell asleep.

When the morning came the birds were chirping. Ashi awoke. She went down the tree. Her sisters were all up waiting for her. She must have been very tired. They started the second day of travel. Tomorrow they would face the samurai. They walked on.

The girls neared an area with pretty trees that still had leaves on them. It was a prettier area and the daughters felt more at ease. As the girls walked on it was pretty uneventful. Ashi lead and thought and observed nature, Ami followed her with the map, Axi kicked rocks as they walked and Achi did too. Avi watched them and Aki and Ati followed as well.

Achi and Axi started a game of kicking rocks to see which one went furthest. At one point Achi stopped everyone. A rock that she had kicked skipped on water and she wanted to show them. Axi called her a liar. Achi tried again and again but failed. So there was a break to see which daughter could skip a rock first. Achi kept on and Axi called her a liar. Achi couldnt get it at all. Eventually Ashi was the winner because she made the first and only rock skip. Achi crossed her arms. The group continued on.

That night after traveling nearly to the destination Ashi again took watch in a tall tree. She lay down. She thought of tomorrow. She would have to kill the samurai and release the world from his evil. She repeated it in her mind again and again as she had done for years. Her resolve was solid as she fell asleep. Tomorrow the samurai would die.

The next morning the girls were ready. The didn't talk much but traveled the short distance left of their travel. Soon they started hearing noises. They slowed down and looked around. Soon they came to an area with a clearing in the trees and saw him. He looked exactly like the photos. He wore some armour and looked very fierce.

It was the samurai. They heard the noise getting louder. Ashi felt the need so she reminded her sisters to stay calm and strong. A huge beetle emerged through the trees. The daughters watched but a few of them put their hands on their weapons. They were all a little nervous due yo the loud sound.

The samurai threw his spear and destroyed the Beetle lord. Ashi and her sisters looked at one another. They looked at the samurai. He stood there. The girls went ahead. They lay a trap to destroy his vehicle and hopefully rid the world of him as well. If not they would handle him themselves with their hands and weapons.

The samurai hit the trap with his vehicle and fell. It was time to kill the samurai. The daughters went on the attack.

To be continued...

* * *

Review Replies to:

Depicable Kiwii - Yeah. I hope you are enjoying! Leave me a new review and let me know how you feel about these new chapters? Am I doing it right?

Gamaroc - Thank you for the kind reviews. I am trying to present the characters as real. Pure evil is not at all common. Often good and bad are the two sides of a coin. They are one and the same. Our views and our choices make us. Disillusionment is not pure evil in my opinion. We are all misguided in some form.

Levicorps - I do hope you enjoy. Tell me how you feel about this chapter so far? Am I going the right Speed?

Bluelantern2814group - You are probably right. In the recent tv episode I don't think she changed her mind but I feel she felt a moment of reflection in her past. When you think someone is evil and they do something good, especially something close to you, it means a lot and makes you think.

Everyone - Tell me what you think and thank you very much for reading. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.

Thank you all for your reviews and see you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author Note: Hey everyone. Thank you all for your love and support. I am trying my best to give good updates. Now that the daughters are finally facing Samurai Jack I am at a point where I need to decide what is similar to the show and what differs. I hope I succeed and give you an awesome story. Please continue your support. Thanks._

 _Author Note 2: The first half of this chapter is a lot like S5E2. The girls moved super quick and survived a machine gun and bombs. I will keep that in the story as to not change it too much. I will try my best to explain in a logical way even though it's kind of inhuman to move that fast but lets play along. The story will be different then on tv so don't worry about originality please. This chapter may sound too similar to the episode on tv but the following chapters will not. They will feature the falling tree and the giant creature though._

 _Author Note 3: I don't know much about wounds and medicine and stuff so just play along with what I write... Ok? This chapter was another hard chapter. Next chapter will be more original but I need the daughters to get to the spot where Samurai Jack does his "I give you a new choice" proposal speech. So I had to keep a lot of things similar. Sorry. But I hope you enjoy and I hope this is ok and not a bad update?_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Seven Daughters Are Seperated (Chapter 4 Part 1)**

The daughters came at the samurai before he could fully regain his composure they made quick movements as to confuse the samurai and destroy his weapons and armour. As the samurai had guns the girls hid behind trees and close to the ground. The samurai had bombs as well but the daughters avoided them as they had been taught about that type of weapon. Because of all of the bomb and guns the girls stayed back where it was safer.

The daughters stopped and met up to consider the next step. As the girls came together Achi said "We're winning! He looked so strong verses his monster but we are winning!" Achi was excited. The daughters were happy. Ashi said " We have trained our whole lives for this. We will succeed. But lets not get over confident. Now that the samurai knows of us he has time to plan. Lets all go look for him before he can get more weapons".

The girls spread out a bit but could still see one another. It started raining. The girls walked swiftly on the look out. A few minutes passed and they had not gone far. They were near where the samurai had killed his beetle monster. Suddenly Avi, the quiet one yelled "There!". It was the samurai. They pursued him. They followed him into an old abandoned temple.

Each of the girls had their own thoughts right now pursuing the samurai, [Their personalities will be important in the future even more so]

Ashi the leader, she wanted this over quickly so they could return home safely. She didn't want to kill but she knew she had to.

Ami with her Katanas, was wondering how to defeat the samurai. Was he weak? All he was doing was running from them. Should he not be fighting? She wanted to see his sword skills.

Achi the mischievous daughter, was thinking of ways to sneak and ambush the samurai.

Axi the curious one, wondered what was in the temple and where the samurai went in it? Was it his base with more of his minions?

Ati the late sleeper, was tired already.

Aki the early waker, was ready to go.

And Avi the shy daughter, was wondering why the samurai seemed so scared and ran. That is unlike how he should act. She was the only daughter at the moment having second thoughts about the mission.

As the daughters followed him into the temple Ashi instructed them to search for the samurai but not go to far. As the day progressed a couple of the girls found the samurai and he ran from them. this happened a few times until...[Note: I have a hard time writing when I am following that same storyline as the show with almost exact things happening. Just imagine S5E2 pretty much the same but the daughters maybe using less lethal moves. Now here is the change:]

Ami searched silently for the samurai. She knew he was close because she thought he must be this way. She was better at navigation then her sisters. Ami noticed all the sounds around her. She heard the dripping of water, the sound of bugs moving, her footsteps that she tried to keep quiet. Then she heard footsteps. Her sisters had went other routes so she knew it must be the samurai. She listened and made herself ready. He must be running towards her she thought. She readied her katana swords and waited for him. Moments passed. She breathed. Then he appeared and she lashed out with her swords. The samurai was skilled. He blocked each of her blows. Then he pulled her arm and took her katana. She put her arm up quickly as he hit her head and arm with his head and her head knocked back hitting the wall. He took her blade and came and hit her arm. Red blood went everywhere and the daughter fell to the ground. She screamed and held her arm. It felt like it was cut off but it was still on her bleeding a lot. Her mask broke and fell off. She realized the samurai was there. She looked up. His mouth was open and he was backing away from her. She turned to her arm. It hurt so much. She held her bleeding arm.

Ashi and the other daughters heard their sister's screams and they hurried in that direction. Ashi got there first. She saw the samurai. He saw her. He ran for the edge. Ashi grabbed a knife and threw it at him. It hit him in the back and he fell from the edge. Ashi ran to her sister. Ashi saw Ami's arm. She got closer and put her hands on Ami. One hand on Ami's shoulder the other on Ami's arm under the cut. It was deep but not life threatening she hoped. Ashi said "It'll be ok Ami. I love you. The samurai will pay." She held her sister close as her other sisters came. Avi was the skilled one when it came to medical. All the sisters came over and Avi worked on Ami. All the daughters gave Ami love and support and swore revenge on the samurai. After a while Avi told everyone that Ami would be fine but could not use her arm for a while or fight.

Ashi got up from her sister's spot she went and looked at the samurai's blood. He bled a lot too. She hoped that unlike them he didn't hold any special medical packs on him. Ashi thought about their suits. They were made special as to be very strong but not prevent movement to hinder the wearer. There were also the clans top notch weaponry that could change into a multitude of weapon and then be turned into a small disk and put in a slot by the girls right thigh. Had Ami not had the suit's toughness her arm may have been gone and without the suits medical packs she may have bled to death. Ashi hoped the wound she inflicted on the samurai was enough to kill him. Ashi wanted to go right away. She turned to her sisters all still huddled by Ami. Ashi decided to stay the night in the temple. Tomorrow they would set out to either find or kill the samurai.

To be continued:

* * *

Reader Reviews: I promise next chapter to catch up on all the reviews. I just didn't want to talk too much in this chapter because of all the author notes. Next chapter will catch up review responses and have short Author Note. Please Favorite, Follow and Review. [Thumbs up for a update before S5E5?]


	6. Chapter 6

_Author Note: Hey everyone. Reader Review Responses at end of chapter. As promised a short Author Note(s) and a longer chapter this chapter._

 _Author Note 2: I liked S5E5 but not as much as the prior episodes. Ashi changing so quickly and instantly forgets about her sisters. This Fanfiction will take other turns but will have the fall from the branch and the creature that swallows them. But it will happen a different way and be much different as well._

 _IMPORTANT Author Note: I had to kind of decide which girl should go to her name so here is what I think but you can decide for yourself. I already gave personalities but here are the looks (You can look up the daughters of Aku images to see) Here they are by their hairstyles:_

 _Ashi - Pointed up hair._

 _Ami - Hair split in the middle going to sides neatly._

 _Achi - Hair pointed up on each side. Kind of wolverine looking._

 _Axi - hair with three spikes down._

 _Avi - Hair with no breaks. Just straight across pointing down._

 _Ati - Hair going everywhere ( chose this one due to late sleep bedhead )._

 _Aki - Hair with four squares down._

 _But whoever you want can be the character. This is just my view. Thanks. You can tell by looking at images who is who._

 _Sorry for the long intro but it is short considering because today I update with 2000 words. My longest update ever on this story. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Seven Daughters Are Seperated (Chapter 4 Part 2)**

Achi lifted the covers off of herself[The weapon disks can turn into sleeping bags]. She had stayed up as her sisters fell asleep. She got up and looked around. Her sisters were still all asleep. She moved slowly and quietly. She looked at Ami. She put on her most hateful frown. She thought to herself - The samurai will pay with his life. How dare he harm Ami -She watched Ami move slightly and Achi was glad her sister was going to be ok. She walked on. She passed the spot where her sister had bled. The blood was gone now. Ashi had decided to clean it up. Achi walked on. The spot where the samurai's blood had been had also been cleaned. Achi was displeased that Ashi had that cleaned too. The samurai's blood should be all over this place. He needed to die. Achi walked to the edge where the samurai had fell. They were all disappointed that Ashi's blade had not ended his life there.

Achi sat on the edge thinking. Should she go ahead and hunt the samurai? Time was wasting. But if she went then her sisters would worry. She shook her head. She got up and then used her weapon as a rope to lower herself down. When she got down she said " I'll kill you myself samurai". She started following the blood path of the samurai.

In the morning Aki woke up first as she always did. At first she didn't know where she was then she remembered they were in a abandoned temple. She moved closer to Ati to listen to her sleep. Her sister often said interesting things while asleep. She lay down closer to her sister and closed her eyes.

A little while later Ashi awoke. She looked around at her sisters. Ami looked better. She noticed Achi was gone and looked around. After about ten minutes she woke up her sisters and they all looked around for a few minutes. They met up and Ashi said "Achi is missing. The samurai must have used some evil power to take her from us while we slept". Ashi thought a moment as her sisters started to worry

While she thought Ami looked at her arm. She held it up. She opened and closed her hand. The pain was gone now. She closed her eyes. She remembered back. She had fought the samurai and he had took her katana swords and cut her arm. He had not ended her life. Why? Had he deemed her unworthy to die by his hand? She looked down and closed her eyes. Her ego hurt. She had let down her sisters and because of her the hunt for the samurai would have to wait. And the worst fact of all it was her fault Achi was abducted.

Ashi saw Ami looked sad. Ashi made her decision. Three daughters would stay: Ami, Ati, and Aki. Ami was still injured and the medical pack took a week to heal wounds like hers. She would be a weak spot the samurai could exploit and she needed protection in her current state. So Ashi told her sisters her plan even though Ami protested saying she was fine. Ashi, Axi, and Avi would go hunt the samurai and bring Achi back.

Ashi went to the edge of the temple that the samurai fell off of. She said "We shall follow his path of blood and track him down. We shall bring Achi back and destroy the samurai. Aku will bless us and allow us victory" and with that she and her two sisters left the temple to hunt the samurai and save their sister.

The daughters followed the trail of the samurai's blood. As they went along each daughter had their own thoughts:

Ashi yearned to find her sister. She worried for Achi, her sisters with her, her sisters at the temple, and she worried about herself. Her resolve to kill the samurai got stronger. She had almost lost Ami and now she may have lost Achi. She could not let anything like that happen again.

Axi was wondering how much blood the samurai lost and if Achi was ok? She wondered if Achi was taken or if she went to hunt the samurai. She totally would believe either. She thought of all the times Achi caused trouble and how it was often funny. She was not worried as much as the others.

Avi thought the blood was too much. She was the most apt at medical and was taught how to treat wounds and tge blood didn't make her nauseous. It just mad her kind of sad. The loss of life was abhorrent to her. She honestly hoped the death of the samurai fell on another. She hoped Achi was ok too.

As Ashi and the others were hunting the samurai Aki, Ati, and Ami were at the temple. Ati was asleep. Aki and Ami were bored. Ami felt at fault and looked sad so Aki took out her weapon disk and made it turn into funny items to amuse Ami. Aki thought it worked good enough but Ami still seemed sad so Aki just hugged her and went over to rest with Ati.

Achi heard a noise and turned quickly. It was a deer. Achi let out a sigh. These animals kept making her on edge. Going after the samurai had proven to be a bad choice. She was constantly (scared) by the animals, she tripped on a tree and fell in mud, the shadows of the trees (frightened) her, and she worried for herself and her sisters. She walked on and then gasped. She saw a tree with a blood hand print on it. Right after that came sounds. She hid behind a tree opposite from where the sound came. She looked on quietly and then she saw her sisters. She called out "Ashi" and her sisters looked in her direction. She came Ashi said " Where have you been? We have been searching for you. Did the samurai hurt you?"

Achi looked down and rubbed her head. She said "I kinda decided to go and hunt the samurai alone." And when she saw Ashi was kinda sorta furious she quickly added "And Look! I found this!" She pointed to the blood hand print. The daughters walked a bit more.

Ashi, Achi, Axi, and Avi stood in the snow by a tree. Ashi could feel the presences of the samurai. She just knew he must be here. She said loudly "We know you are here samurai. Come out now! "

There was a pause and then he spoke [Exact same words from the show because they are amazing]

"You have chosen this path... Life works in strange ways. Your choices have clearly led you here, as have mine... I give you a new choice: Leave here now and live, or stay and face your destiny"

The girls were nervous and quiet. Ashi noticed they were in the open forest. It would be easy to ambush them. She frowned.

After a moment the samurai said "So... I guess you" re staying" Achi took out her weapon and the girls put their hands on theirs while Ashi's heart beat faster.

The samurai was speaking again in what seemed to be a calm manner "Perhaps I was not clear... The choices you make and the actions that follow are a reflection of who you really are."

Ashi heard his words. She felt uneased. He showed no signs of fear. Ashi made a choice she feared she may regret and she said out loud "Samurai!" She paused "Your words go both ways. Had you not made the choices you made we would not be here" then she looked at here sisters and said in a lower but audible volume "We retreat for now" Ashi started backing off and her sisters were stunned. She said "Come sisters. We will win another day" Axi and Avi started going with her on the lookout with their hands on their weapons.

Achi turned towards the way the voice had been coming. She screamed "We will kill you samurai! Your reign of terror and evil will end! We will kill you and savior Aku will be freed from you!"

No response, No sound, No Attack... Achi yelled "Fight me samurai. Our destiny is your death!"

Nothing.

Achi walked backwards to her sisters. They left.

On the way back Achi was furious. "Ashi! We had him! Coward! Idiot!" Ashi took a breath and turned around. She said as calmly as she could "Sister... Achi... I have a plan. Please calm down". Achi took then hugest breaths in and out. They were a fair distance away from the samurai.

When they got back to the abandoned Temple Ashi had a new plan. Ashi and Achi would hunt the samurai and surprise attack and kill him while the other girls go to a nearby town on the map and ask around about the samurai. Achi agreed. The other girls were confused but agreed. They may find out important information.

Operation Kill The Samurai! With Ashi and Achi next chapter

To be continued...

* * *

Reader Review Replies:

Guest Review - Love your review. I will try at least half of your ideas if not all of them thank you. Time to make it official - this is a Jack X One of the daughters of Aku. Which one? You need a little suspense. Time will tell.

Animefan29: That is kind of a reason, but it is also to symbolize that all people have good and bad in them. Born on another day in a different place you could be completely different then you are now. As I said the coin is the person and the flip is the events. Heads or tales are a flip of the coin.

Satoshistar7 - I really do hope you love the story. I hope that everyone can love and empathize with the daughters and Samurai Jack. In the future I need to consider if death happens. Give me input on that? I do not want my story to be dull and boring.

Jss2141 - Thank you so much. I hope I am doing ok. Even if a lot of the time I write a good story if I mess up I let you down, myself down, and the characters down. So I hope you enjoy the story. I will try my best.

Monte-chan - A lot of the time I do silly humor. For the knife sword pacifier... That is my humor. Also the rock chocolate and other instances. As for my writing style... I just write like that. Trust me if I tried another way it'd be more annoying. But I hope you can enjoy and like the story anyways?

Thanks everyone. Please continue to Favorite, Follow, and Review. See you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author Note: Please Enjoy and let me know if you want more of Samurai Jack's thoughts? Your opinions mean a lot and inspire me. Keep on telling me your thoughts. I really hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Seven Daughters Are Seperated (Chapter 4 Part 3 - Samurai Jack Filler)**

As the years had passed Samurai Jack had lost hope. He had lost faith. He had lost his sword. He had destroyed all of Aku's minions yet could never destroy Aku. Aku could not destroy him either. It was futile. Hope... Was lost...

Now he was here in a forest with snow that had nearly been tarnished red with blood.

As the human entities that had tried to kill him left Jack was full of thought. If those girls had waited a moment later to speak he would have attacked them for survival. Prior to their words he would have felt justified in ridding the world of them. He thought harder. They thought he was the evil one. Had Aku sent them personally and was it a trick or had they been brought up in a lie that Aku was their savior?

At first the girls had seemed the most formidabe opponents in 50 years. But as he thought back he remembered a few things... In the Temple one if the daughters had struck him and nearly knocked him out, as she was abour to lower her spear she seemed to hesitate and it allowed Jack to escape. He had thought at first that it was a mechanical error that slowed down the killing machines but now he wondered why this girl hesitated [The identity will be revealed later... It will be important]... And then the girl he had nearly killed. He was planning on cutting a robots head off. Instead he nearly cut off a young girls arm. When this happened he was shocked. The girl did not even get up to fight she stayed down and cowered.

Samurai Jack winced. It was always so wrong. Aku. Aku. Aku... Had to be stopped somehow. He sighed. It was hopeless ... Wasn't it? It was all a waste of time. He had tried everything. What was left to be done?

He had been ready to end them but now...

He didn't want to kill them. He wondered if he would see them again. Could he survive without killing them? Perhaps he could them. They were bound to change if they could see the light.

He says sighed. Time would tell. He walked on.

And so...

The Samurai came to the conclusion: They are not evil, they are misguided. He would not kill these girls. They were innocents, just another victim of Aku's evil corruption

To be continued...

* * *

Another Author note: Thank you all for all the love and support. I truly hope you enjoy the story. I have noticed this story is the 8th most followed Samurai Jack story, and its on the first page for favorites, page 2 for reviews and page 2 in length now that it has hit 10,000 words as of today. Thank you and please follow, favorite, and review. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author Note: I know long Author Notes can get annoying so lets get right into the chapter... Oh but one thing... Expect Samurai Jack shenanigans (How do you even spell that... Either way Samurai Jack is doing it)._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Seven Daughters Are Alive (Chapter 5 Part 1)**

Avi lead the group of herself, Ami, Axi, Aki, and Ati into a village on the map. Ashi and Achi were to hunt the samurai and report to this village three days after Avi and the daughters arrived there.

Ami swung her katanas around. She was fully healed now. After some time her guilt left her. Although she felt bad that the samurai was yet to be defeated, she was very happy that all her sisters were alive and well. She had received the worst injury and she was fine. She swore in her mind that the next time she saw the samurai would be his last. She would not fail again. She swore that for as great and benevolent that Aku was the samurai would be as swiftly vanquished.

Avi smiled as she lead the way. Her sisters were having fun. Avi had went a couple wrong turns on purpose to visit some interesting and pretty areas. She felt a bit guilty but it was nice. She was glad her sisters had no sense of direction.

They finally arrived at the village. Avi saw men there. She thought that the samurai was one of the only men left but this village had a lot of them. The men stared. Avi felt uncomfortable. Her sisters paid no attention to them. Avi sighed and they walked on.

A little bit further Ami got thirsty so they all decided to stop for water. Avi walked to a place that had a water drinking mug on it.

Axi said "This must have blessed Aku water. Look how the color of the water is black..."

Meanwhile Ami looked in the window. She saw a man and felt the most weird feeling like she really liked this man. He must be a really good guy. He looked... Nice. Ami stated as he left her vision.

Suddenly the same man opened the door and Ami looked at him. He looked very good. She saw him. He looked shocked and closed the door. Ami felt sad for some reason. Ami asked the others "Why did he do that?"

Axi said "He is most certainly crazy and intimidated of how awesome we are."

Avi spoke up "I see! Our masks must have frightened the poor man. We should remove them before we enter."

Avi said "Allow me to speak with him. Mom always said I was the most socially adapt"

The girls took off their masks and went to the door.

S

Samurai Jack finished trimming his beard and cutting his hair in the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. He looked so different. He felt his depression lift a little. He hoped that this would prevent those girls from being able to hunt him down. He had managed to purchase an outfit that looked similar to his from fifty years ago. One of the more fortunate things is that after fifty years most people didn't reconize his look it seemed as he walked through the bar with little to no staring.

Jack drank some hot tea. It tasted good. This bar seemed sightly more classy as noone was trying to murder each other. There were people playing pool as well as others playing cards. There were a few that looked like brutes but they had not started anything. Jack smiled. He would leave before anything could occur. He finished his tea and left a tip. He headed to the door. He opened it He went out... Seconds later he was back inside with eyes wide open.

Jack looked out again. There were five of the girls that attaced him. One looked over quickly and he went back in. His heart pounded. Seconds passed. A minute passed. Could they not reconize him? He gathered his courage. He decided to look back out. He opened the door. There were the five girls. He looked ready for anything. They had their masks off... The girl in front bowed slightly

Jack raised an eyebrow. The girl said "We apologize sir. Our masks must have frightened you." She stood back up straight and held out her hand which Jack initially shrunk from and then took her hand in his with his other hand rubbing the back of his head. The girl continued "My name is Avi and these are my sisters. We are here to refresh and request water like on the door" She pointed at the beer bottle on the door. She added "We are famished from our crusade to vanquish an evil Samurai. Samurai Jack." Jack was in shock so he simply said "I see..."

As the daughters walked on he noticed on of them staring at him. He grew afraid as he realized she was the girl he nearly cut the head and arm off of. Did she recognize him? He tried to stay calm saying "Hello".. The girl looked at him with her mouth open. All she said was " H-Hi" and she turned and walked on.

The daughters walked from him. Jack was about to leave but something stopped him. He heard the girls go up to the bartender.

That Avi girl said "We wish for refreshments as we are tired"

The bartender replied "eh, yer luukin fur som o her beer yeh?"

Avi replied "Beer?"

Another daughter said "It is clearly a water blessed by Aku. Look at its colorof black. Aku surely must have blessed it"

Jack noticed the way the men looked at the girls and the way the bartender was acting. He could not leave just yet.

Jack was over by them in a second talking to the bartender "Ah haha My sisters and I are just joking. We simply want five waters and one more tea. On me."

Jack shushed one daughter as she was able to request some "Blessed Aku Beer" and another who said "Sisters?"

Eventually Jack and the five girls sat down.

Jack decided to get to know them better. He wanted to know what this was all about...

S

Meanwhile

Ashi said "This way"

Achi was mad and said "You have gotten us lost"

Ashi replied "I have not! Just come on..."

Achi followed...

To be continued...

* * *

Please Review, Follow, and Favorite.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author Note: Hope you all enjoy. Reader Review Responses at end of chapter... [This is a Samurai Jack chapter. He doesn't know all the girls names]..._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Seven Daughters Are Alive (Chapter 5 Part 2)**

S

Samurai Jack took in a long sip of tea. It tasted good. He needed his nerves to calm down. As the girls had yet to fight him he assumed they had not recognized him. He looked at each girl as they drank water. Five girls so two were missing. Had they not all been trying to kill him he would think them nice girls. Perhaps they were nice, just misguided. He looked at the girls one by one. As he looked he looked at one girl who was staring at him. She opened her eyes and looked down. Jack recognized her as the girl he had nearly killed in the temple. He looked at her arm no bandage, no wound. How could she have healed so fast? It was not that craxy, after all his wound had healed as well.

Samurai Jack let out a breath deciding it was time to talk. "Ummm... So..."The girls looked at him. He continued "What brings you out here?".

The girl named Avi spoke "We have been sent to rid the world of a horrible monster named Samurai Jack. You have heard of him yes?"

Samurai Jack didnt know how to respond. He simply said "no". What did these girls think of him?

Avi elaborated " This world was created by a being named Aku. He is a wise creator as well as loving and caring. He created our world and the next. He is a benevolent creator. One day there was a corrupt man named Samurai Jack. It is said that he threw this world into carnage. He trapped Aku and unleased monsters to ravage the world. He would send out monsters to destroy for fun and upon their completed mission he destroyed his loyal minions as well."

Samurai Jack could not believe his ears. He said "Excuse me. I will be right back" He went to the bathroom and threw up. He experienced vertigo and the room spun around for a moment. He fell down in the locked bathroom. A while later he got up breathing hard. He composed himself.

Samurai Jack left the bathroom. He went back and sat by the girls. He wondered if everyone thought these things. The girl named Avi said "Sir, I am sorry to have upset you over this news"

Suddenly there was a noise. A old man had gotten up. He had very white hair and a moderate sized body. He spoke to Jack and the girls. He said " The story of Aku you spoke is a lie" The girls looked at him. Jack listened too noting the girls had frowns on their faces now. The old man continued "If you want a true tale listen to me. At the edge of this village is a monster. It is huge. It lays under ground for True Love. Each time a couple leaves together to go to that spot... They do not return. This hidden monster under the ground may be Aku himself!"

The girls and Jack heard these words. The girl named Avi said "You are a foolish old man. We have been taught to be wise and strong. We know what is right." The old man said no more. He sat down.

Jack sighed. How would he get out of this. Then... His stomach growled. He was hungry. One of the daughter's stomachs growled too. Jack thought -Please if this is a sign to change these girls ways please let me know - Suddenly one of the girls (Axi) said "I am hungry!".

Samurai Jack said " Well if we are hungry perhaps we should eat. I shall treat you all to a meal." The Samurai got up. He would have liked to know the girls dining preference but they did not seem very well endowed in the bar dining experience, yet he was similar. He went to see what food was available. He went and returned with adequate food items, not the best and not the worst.

He and the girls ate. As time passed Jack noticed that girl who he had nearly killed. Her name was Ami he thought. She kept looking up at him. He looked down and coughed. He continued eating. Suddenly the girl Ami said "We do not know your name. What is your name?". Jack said " Oh uh..." He looked around and saw the name "John". He said " They call me John."

S

As time passed they had finished eating. Jack began to think he was fond of the girls company as long as they didn't know his true identity. He solidified his idea that the girls were just misguided. He had no idea how to change the girls minds but for some reason he had an urge to do so. He could not let Aku's corruption lead the the downfall of everything.

After the meal it was getting to be darker out. Samurai Jack decided it would be best if he got the girls a hotel room for themselves. He spoke to them "It is getting late. Do you have a warm place to stay tonight? I could get you a nice room to sleep tonight" One of the girls who had messy hair said " That would be nice. I'm tired"

As Jack let the girls to an inn the girl Ami wallked close to him. He coughed. What was she doing?

Jack booked a room for the girls and got a room for himself. He walked the girls to their room. He said "There is a check out time in the morning. If you stay I shall come and tell you when it is check out time in the morning." The girls agreed and the last one in who stayed at the door was Ami. Jack rubbed the back of his head " Uh...goodnight". She looked at him and replied "G - Bye!" And she closed the door.

Jack went to his room. He got in bed. He sighed. He lay down. He closed his eyes. He slept.

S

Samurai Jack awoke. He headed to the girl's room at the hotel inn. It was day one of changing these girls minds about him.

Meanwhile

Ashi and Achi arrived at the village.

Achi said "Worst leader ever..." And she picked a leaf out of her hair.

Ashi sighed and replied with a kinda mad but ashamed voice "Sorry"

Achi was feeling annoyed and said "Ashi, we didn't even find the samurai."

Ashi put her finger to her lips in a thoughtful expression saying "Well his trail leads here, I am sure."

Achi said under her breath "Liar" saying louder "Do you even know where we are?"

Ashi replied "No but I do know how to track. His trail leads here... I just dont know where here is"

Achi growled.

Ashi said "Lets go"

They continued walking not aware they were in the same area as Samurai Jack and their sisters.

To be continued...

* * *

Reader Review Responses:

Satoshistar7 - Thanks for all your reviews. Tell me what you think even more as they talk? I do want to fit the characters well and develope then in character and not out of it. Thanks. You help maje the story too.

Monte-Chan - Thank you for your support. Also I get confused writing conversations on multiple lines but I tried so... Yeah... Also Ami has the crush on Samurai Jack atm.

Extra Thicc - I don't know how to do design or bolding right now. Just know it should always be Author Note, then the story, and review responses at the end of each chapter.

Kazama18jin - Althought sometimes I will focus one one dsughter over the other I want them all in thr story. Actually if you like Samurai Jack and the daughters interacting more thank Satoshistar7. I was debating if my story should have him as a voicing character.

Soulripper13 - Thanks. I hope its not bad.

Gamaroc - You already know! Thanks and... I am going to have Samurai Jack going to date one of the daughters. And I really like your words. You are better with description then I am.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author Note: Hi everyone. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction so far. As for the television show:_

 _S5E7: I enjoyed it but I highly dislike how Ashi doesn't seem to care about killing her mom or her sisters being killed by Samurai Jack as well as other similar things. I was hoping on more emotions on those aspects..._

 _S5E8: I really liked this episode. It was really cute and the music fantastic. I greatly enjoyed Jack and Ashi cutesness with the green tiger creatures and that bababa music. And Jack and Ashi kissing to "Everybody loves Somebody" by Dean Martin. Gosh I loved it all so much. I am very happy for the new couple. Totally forget what I said about the S5E7 episode before. This had cuteness, romance, old music(kinda the best, today's music is blah), good music, perfectness...I am fan raging. Ashi and Jack are so so so adorable. I love it!_

 _A big chapter next chapter. This is just a small little filler [because I am halfway through the chapter I was going to put up but whatever] but may play a part later... Until then:_

 _Back to story_ :

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Seven Daughters Are Alive (Chapter 5 Part 3 - Filler - Dreams and Plans)**

S

Aku's Dream

~The samurai was before Aku. Aku was weary. He said "What is it now foolish samurai? You cannot kill me. Quit trying already."

The samurai responded "Are you sure?

Aku laughed but then he saw seven more Samurai Jacks. Aku widened his eyes. They all drew their swords. They multiplied. They all lunged at Aku~

Aku woke up. He was sweating hard.

S

Jack's Dream

~ Jack walked with the seven girls. He was laughing. They were laughing. They were walking in a green pasture with many beautiful trees. There were birds chirping and bees buzzing. The birds and the bees were plenty[hehehe].

One of the girls, Ami. She asked him " Who are you really?". Jack said "What do you mean? I am just me. Haha." The other girls surrounded him and said "Who are you really?"

Suddenly Aku appeared and pointed at him saying "Yes.. Tell us who you really are" and he began laughing.

The girls circled him and repeated "Who are you really?" ~

Jack woke up. He was sweating hard.

S

Ami's Dream

~ Ami was walking next to John.

She said "I enjoy your company John. This is very nice". They walked into a house. It was late. Ami yawned. John said " You must be getting tired?" Ami said "Yes. Would you sleep next to me? It is cold and your warmth would help." They went to a bed. Ami lay fairly close to John. She felt weird. She felt anxious. She turned to John and said "I feel that I care greatly for you" John smiled. Ami said "I wish to kiss you to show my care. " She felt a weird anxious but in a good way. John got closer. She kissed him ~

Ami woke up. She was sweating hard.

S

To be continued...

* * *

Reader Review Responses next chapter.

Also thank you all for the support. There are around 9,750 views so far on this story. Almost 10,000. That is awesome. Please Follow, Favorite, and Review.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author Note: Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I was debating on what I felt would be best to do next. Hope you enjoy. This is the longest chapter so far on this story. The chapter was a bit hard for me but hope you enjoy. Thanks._

 _AND back to the story_ :

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Seven Daughters Are Wondering (Chapter 6 Part 1)**

S

Early in the morning there was a knock on the door of the hotel room the girls were in. All of the girls were awake except Ati. She drifted awake and mumbled "Can't I have a couple mour hours?". Aki laughed softly at her sister. Avi said " It must me that John fellow". Axi said "Or maybe it's the samurai come to fight us?. " Avi shook her head as Ami went to the door and opened it.

Ami opened the door. It was John. He was tall and Ami felt weird looking up at him. After a couple second she said "H...Hi" and he replied with "Hello" Ami noticed she was blocking his entry so she moved. John took about two steps in and said "Your check out time is in an hour but I arrived early to make sure you had not left yet, I mean to make sure you were up on time". In the background Ati made sleepy noises as she finally got up and rubbed her eyes. John continued " I uh, actually noticed that there was a small festive event going on. I thought it would be nice to check it out. Um... Would you be willing to go with me?

Avi went up to John and bowed and said " Thank you for your assistance but we should really be going. Our other sisters should be here soon"

Ami felt a weird bad feeling when she thought of leaving without John. Her dream last night came back to her head. She suddenly felt anxious so she interupted John as he was saying "Very well, I guess I best lea..." And Ami said "Wait!" A bit too loudly so everyone looked at her. She said 'I - I uhh think it would be nice to go"

Avi thought to herself. Avi knew how it was to be shy. She knows she is actually very shy, but with Ashi and Achi gone Avi was considered the leader. It made her really happy and proud despite the nervousness. She looked at Ami. Ami was never shy like this. She had noticed how Ami looked at John and talked to him. She must like him. Avi recalled last night when she learned what a "date" was on the spy box device thing in the hotel. She recalled last night.

~ The girls had gotten ready for bed and were laying down. Axi had been looking around and had found a oval black stick thing with buttons on it. She had swore it must have something to do with Aku. She had clicked a button and a box across the room cut on showing people and things on it. All the girls looked at it as Axi clicked the buttons. Over time they found out how to switch viewing areas and increase and decrease the sound volume as well as turn on and off the spy box.

Axi had said "This is clearly a spying weapon so everyone can search for that evil samurai". It sounded accurate... But after a while it seemed not to have anything on the samurai. It just showed fighting on some channels and girls and boys acting weird together. They seemed very happy though. ~

Avi realized Ami liked the man and wanted to spend time with him. Avi wanted Ami to have fun and be happy. A day off hunting the samurai should not hurt her.

Avi said " You are right Ami, that does sound fun" She looked around at her sisters and John and said "Lets go..."

S

Samurai Jack led the girls to the little festival. It was small but Jack knew it would be fun. He didn't know what his plan was but should he get to learn more about the girls and show them he was not bad... That was his plan so far.

Jack said " So... What would you all like to do first? There seems to be music, games, and food. Oh look, there is a little area where you can feed and ride some horses "

Avi said "I see... A horse is a deer who has lost it's horns". Jack replied " Uh no... It's... Just a horse..." Had these girls never heard of a horse?

Axi said "I wish to ride the horse. None of us have done this ever before." So Avi turned to Jack and said "John is this safe?"

And so Jack got on a horse and showed each of them to be gentle yet firm with the horse. He then allowed each of the girls to ride the horse for a few minutes. They seemed very thrilled. Ami seemed very nervous.

Jack and the girls went around and tried out various food and drink. They played some games. Jack got to a point where he had to catch himself. He thought he had no idea how these girls could be the same ones who had hunted him down.

After about an hour They came to a shop. It was very pretty. There was a sign saying "One free piece to each entry". Jack led them in:

Axi found a snow globe. She was mystified with it. She purchased it free

Avi found a violin. She had seen the people outside making music with these. She purchased it free.

Aki found a pillow. She purchased it free.

Ati found a stool to sit on. She purchased it free.

Jack found an old hat that reminded him of one he once wore. He purchased it free

Ami found a butterfly necklace with feathers attached. She liked it. She purchased it free and looked timidly at Jack.

The owner had noticed Ami staring at Jack and came out. The owner offered her an outfit for a date. She seemed shocked but the owner insisted. Ami took it and put it on in a dressing room

Avi saw that John and Ami liked each other. She wanted them to have one of these "dates"...

...

After leaving the free shop Avi said " I think it is time we go, John."

Ami saw weird looks on both Ami and John's faces. She said "Actually Ami can stay. Ami have a nice time with John. The rest of us will look for Ashi and Achi. They should be here by now. The reason you stay here is so we can find John again when we return.

John and Ami looked at a loss for words. Avi smiled saying "We'll be back soon!"

The group split... With little resistance...

S

A little while after heading to search for her sisters Avi passed a stand. She glared. It was the old man from the other day. He called out "Free fortunes! Know your future now! No lies here" She planned to pass him by until...

Axi ran up to the old man. Avi sighed. They went to have their fortunes told.

There were four seats exactly. Axi, Avi, Aki, and Ati sat down.

The old man smiled. He said " Today you learn the truth." He pointed to each of them and called out their names accurately. Avi folded her arms. The old man said "The truth has come to you already and yet you don't know it yet. But I know. Today I show you where Aku is!"

Avi said "Liar! How would you know where our master is?" And the old man said " Just follow me and you will see. I guarantee it."

Avi didn't believe him. Her sisters did. Especially Axi. Avi gave in and decided they would follow the old man. Perhaps they would learn something.

Avi wondered where Ashi and Achi were.

S

Jack looked at Ami. He said "I uhh.. Like your outfit"

Ami looked down.

Jack said "Would you like to walk with me?" He had to ask her questions and maybe a quiet area would be best.

They walked...

S

As Ashi walked with Achi following her with the most depressed and bored whining and bored moaning one could imagine. They were about to leave the village as Ashi had lost the samurai's trail and all the men said weird and creepy things.

As they were walking Ashi saw what looked like her sister Ami and some man. Ashi turned to Achi and said "Shhh. We have found our sisters."

Achi looked and said quietly " Who are they?" To which Ashi pointed out all the traits to prove Ami was Ami. Ashi wondered why she was dressed so colofully when they were on a mission.

Achi said "should we go to her"? And Ashi replied " No. Lets follow in case this man is trouble. This looks like a weird part of the village".

And so Ashi and Achi followed sneakily.

S

They were out of the village in a pretty spot. Jack asked Ami "I was wondering. How long have you worshipped Aku?"

She was quiet but said "forever" Jack felt sad to hear it. Ami continued " He has brought me something very special today though." Jack asked "What?" and Ami said "You!" Jack was afraid. Had she figured him out? Ami said "I really like you" and Jack was shocked... And then Ami hugged him...

Jack allowed Ami to hug him. He felt slightly embarrassed. He said "Oh uh, I uh" and then she said "I like you very much" and kissed him.

Samurai Jack took in the kiss from Ami. For a second he was shocked, then he slipped into enjoying it for a nanosecond, then he felt anxious and slightly embarrassed. He allowed her to finish. The whole kiss lasted nearly ten seconds.

When she was done she looked at him and smiled. She said to him "Mister John I feel that I love you and care about you".

Samurai Jack sighed. This girl was sweet, but she was also dangerous. Jack had never been in this situation before [I think]. He gently pushed her away saying "I'm sorry, I can't"

Ami lowered her head and said "You do not like me?"

Jack shook his head and arms in front of him awkwardly and said "No, it is not that". The girl just looked down in front of him. She even had tiny tears forming but not falling.

Jack thought to himself. He made a decision. He sighed and said to Ami "Ami" and she didn't move he added "Please come with me. I have something to tell you."

She looked up and said "What?"

Samurai Jack said "The Truth"

Jack decided after what Ami had done it would be disrespectful to not tell her the truth. Then he would see if she still felt the same.

Jack and Ami walked a bit further away from the village. They stopped. Jack sat down on a large boulder and said "Please, sit with me". Ami sat on the boulder in front of him facing him.

Samurai Jack spoke " When I was younger I lived in peace with my parents. They taught me many things and I loved them very much. One day a horrible evil was unleased. This evil being destroyed everything and killed almost everyone." He looked at Ami. She was listening. Jack continued " I set out and trained to destroy this evil being. After a long fight I was about to finish off this evil being... But before I could land the last blow this evil being tore out a time portal and threw me into the future..." He paused once more before asking " Do you know who this evil being is, Ami?" Ami answered quickly " It was the samurai wasn't it?"... Samurai Jack sighed saying "No Ami, it was not".

Ami asked " Who was this evil being you speak of?"

Samurai Jack replied "Please listen and believe me when I tell you this. Everything you know is a lie. The true evil one is Aku. He is the one who does all of these horrible things. And Ami, I am Samurai Jack"

As Jack finished he looked at Ami. He did not know what her expression was but she fell to the ground. She fainted. Obviously what he had said had shocked her very much.

He got up and went over to her to check her out and maybe carry her back to the village but...

S

Ashi and Achi had listened to the conversation. When Ami fainted Ashi and Achi got up to attack. Ashi screamed "What have you done to our sister?". This made the samurai look at them.

Achi lunged at the samurai with her spear. The samurai was swift. He grabbed the spear and turned used Achi's momentum to knock her down. He held her spear. He said "Please stop. I do not wish to fight"

Ashi could not believe what she had seen or heard. She followed and attacked the samurai with her chain. As the chain circled the spear the samurai deflected the chain with, Ashi kicked the samurai.

Just as this happened there was a huge rumbling... And the ground fell out. Jack, Ashi, Achi, and Ami fell. They fell into a huge monster's mouth.

S

Meanwhile...

The old man lead Axi, Ati, Aki, and Avi to a legendary portal that was said to lead to Aku.

To be continued...

* * *

 _A Thank You: AMAZING! Thank you all so much! 10,000+ views (about 12,000 as of this chapter)! Thank you all so much! Over 900 views Sunday! Thank you so much! Top three most followed Samurai Jack story! Page 1 Favorites, Follows, and Reviews! Thank you so much! I never imagined one of the stories I wrote would be so popular but thank you all! You make me really happy and feel very loved_!

Reader Review Responses:

Guest on chapter 10: RE: Tv Show: What you mention is very brief and may show anger about what occured but it does not address the issue. One could come to any conclusion as to why she was upset [she was being tortured, the man was boasting about his bad plans, Anyone/Everyone was being harmed,etc] but she had not expressed in words. The closest she came was when she killed her mother. I feel it would be best for her to talk it out and express those feeling as there is very very little of that.

Boggie445: ?

Akira Desuuu: I am trying... Anything improved this chapter?

Soulripper13: I don't remember. Actually this chapter was so hard for me and took so long because I forgot what training Jack had and what kind of moral lessons and stuff. So hope it's ok?

Satoshistar7: Thank you for all your nice reviews. Tell me if you enjoy the story in this chapter... I believe it has changed from serious to more comedic but still also serious? Is that good or bad

Gamaroc: Thanks for all your support. Sorry I have been so busy lately.

Fun Facts in case you forgot or didn't know:John is Jack and The Spy Device Thingy is actuslly a t.v.

As always please Review and Favorite and Follow please!


	12. Chapter 12

_Edited: I AM BACK! Please continue to the next chapter! The below is just a filler story for fun to apologize for the long wait._

* * *

 **Filler Episode - Scaramoucheing**

"Hey babe let me sing you a song"

"Skit skat didly dat dat ske ske"

"Dat dat ske dedede da"

"Now you all know me As Aku's number one assassin right babe?"

"Well it looks like I've finally been beat babe!"

"And oh nonono I'm not talking bout Jack babe..."

"I've fallen in love babe with a frog babe"

"She is so fine and she is giving me a skit skat heart attack"

"And I dont know what to..."

Pretty frog girl appears

" skeet skeet dst dat bat dat de da be do"

" Babe you know I'm loyal to Aku babe but"

" I am giving it up for her babe"

"Skit Skat ski do dedede da de de de da"

...

And so Scaramouche is to protrct his frog girlfriend from all including Aku and his minions..

Babe!


	13. Chapter 13

_"Hey Babe! Guess who's back? Me! Sorry for the long wait babe! Had important things to attend to!"_

 _Author Note: Hi Everyone. I really did NOT like the ending of Samurai Jack. If you want a different and more happy ending [IMO] please continue reading this fanfic. I took a long break due to several reasons. One being the last episode made me feel depressed and another reason being general life issues..._

 _Quick Note: For the fans of my "The Plot" story I am updating it soon too...ALSO please reread chapter 12 as I have edited it. Thanks._

 _Back to story_ :

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Seven Daughters Are Wondering (Chapter 6 Part 2)**

Falling... Ami, Ashi, Achi and Jack were falling. As they fell they were all thinking different things

Ashi was thinking "Noooo! The samurai is trying to trap us and enslave us forever! It can't end here!"

Achi was thinking "Damn Samurai! Why won't you die? I can't die like this!"

Ami was unconscious and therefore unaware.

Jack was thinking "No! I will not let Aku claim the lives of more innocents. I will find a way"

And so our tale goes to Jack's perspective again:

Samurai Jack looked around as they fell. He needed to act quickly. He saw one of the girls grabbing a spear. He saw a chain weapon falling near him. He grabbed it and used it to deflect the spear that was now being thrown at him. He moved as to fall further down then the girls. He used the chain to grab on to the walls and slow his fall. He was in the middle of the chains length. As the girls fell he grabbed Ami, then Ashi, and yelled to the other girl (Achi) to grab the chain. She did not. She fell down and he saw her hit the ground. Ashi was fighting him and she got loose but there were bumps in the walls. She used them to go down to her sister. Jack took out the chains dagger and fell using his legs (like in the show) then dropped towards Achi. Jack and Ashi got down around the same time but Jack was quicker. He lay Ami down gently by Achi.

Ashi got to the ground from her fall and stared with hate at the samurai saying "Unhand my sisters now samurai!"

Jack raised his hand and spoke "Please I am not trying to harm them".

Ashi and Jack stared each other down (or at least Ashi did). Finally Jack spoke again " Please... I am not trying to harm you or your sisters!". This time Ashi replied "" Liar! Why should I believe you? Now step awat from my sisters before I make you step away from them ""

Jack didn't know what to do so he made an offer "I shall step away from your sisters if you do me a favor" Ashi didn't reply but she didn't refuse either so Jack said " I simply wish to talk for a few minutes and then I shall step aside "Ashi replied "What do you want to know?"

Jack Asked "What is your name?"

Ashi said "Ashi"

Jack said "Ashi... I know that you have been brought up to believe I am horrible and that Aku is good, but I tell you now that everything you know is a lie"

Ashi said "Liar."

Jack gave a small sigh and said "What if I can prove to you that Aku is the evil one?"

Ashi said " You have hurt or killed my two sisters. You have enslaved this world and Aku. Now Move! We have talked enough!"

The samurai moved and spoke " Your sisters are fine. Aku is not trapped and he is the one who enslaved this world."

S

Ashi kneeled down and checked her sisters while keeping an eye on the samurai. They were fine. Achi was knocked out but was sleeping and Ami the same.

Ashi got back up. She stared angrily at the samurai. She thought to herself - ok Ashi remember what mother said... We must fight for Justice not hate.. Just keep a cool head and fight tactfully not ragefully. -

Ashi then spoke to the samurai "Alright samurai, now that that is over I think it's time we fought and ended this" She paused and said "But first I have a question of my own..."

Jack responded "Yes?"

Ashi said "You claim you are not here to hurt us but you have done a lot to us and especially one of us. Ami. You nearly cut off her arm and you have targeted her out of us and then made her pass out. Why? You have clearly decided to try to take us out one by one... Also what is with the new look? You look hideous!"

The samurai said " Ashi. Your sister fainted when I told her the truth. I told her I was the samurai and Aku was evil. She was shocked by that truth and fainted. As for her arm I thought she was a robot sent to kill me.. And I defended myself." He sighed "But I am not interested in a fight"

The samurai sat down in a meditative stance. Ashi looked at him. She picked up the chain and the spear and approached him timidly, unsure of what attack this was. She went up to him ready. He sat. She waited. He sat. She yelled "Fight me samurai" He sat with no response. Ashi took the spear and readied to throw it at him. He sat still. Ashi took her chain and readied it. He sat still. Ashi too the non lethal side and flung it at the samurai. It hit him and he still did not move as the chain fell to the ground.

Ashi grew upset "Are you accepting death to atone for your crimes now?" There was no response.

S

The old man lead Avi, Axi, Ati and Aki along. All the girls except Avi were excited. Avi did not trust the old man.

They walked on. They entered a vast field with a statue in the middle. Avi lowered her guard as she took in the beautiful sights. They walked towards the statue. The statue was of an oval shape and looked to be made of rock. The man turned to them "You wish to know about Aku? Watch and learn!"

The old man turned and chanted and the oval turned a dark black. Avi was uneased though the other girls were in awe. On the black oval appeared a being.

Axi yelled "Aku? It must be Aku!?"

The old man said "Yes... This is Aku. Watch!"

And the oval screen started playing a song about a foolish samurai and a future where Aku's evil is Law!...

S

Ashi was tired of the samurai's games. She said "Samurai, you will not die so easily. We will take you to our mother to be publically executed!" And to her surprise the samurai said "Ok"

Ashi turned her weapon into handcuffs and put them on the samurai's arms and said "There. No escaping those you evil man"

Jack simply said "And I can show you the way out of this place" Ashi looked around thinking - uh oh - and said "Yes you will!" And ferling embarrassed said " But because I said so not because you mentioned it... Understood? ". The samurai said " Yes" in an exasperated way.

Ashi went to her sisters. They were breathing and ok but would not wake up yet. She tried to pick up Achi. She could but... Could not pick up two sisters at once. From in front of her the samurai said "Why not allow me to carry your two sisters?" Ashi thought about it for a moment. Annoyed with the samurai she lied "I was just about to order you to samurai." As she unlocked the samurai's handcuffs and let the samurai approached the sisters Ashi said "And don't think of hurting them..." And she frowned when he said "Yes yes I know... Or you'll kill me where I stand"

S

And so Jack carried Achi and Ami as he and Ashi traversed the monster to get out (This happens pretty much like what happened in the show but with no monsters or raining needles. Jack and Ashi bickered the whole way with Jack gaining no ground in gaining support from Ashi).

They made it to the end of the monster and made it out landing in water Ashi saved Ami and looked for Achi just to see Jack had came up from the water with her. They went to the island and Ashi handcuffed Jack's Arms and Legs telling him "You are our prisoner so do not attempt to escape". Jack agreed.

With that the four slept.

S

To be continued...

* * *

Reader Review Responses::

Gamaroc - Thank you a lot. You are always so nice to help me a lot!

Messenger777 - Heard... But tell me what you think about this story and how it can be applied?

NewFan - It is true that the choices we make and our own actions are a reflection of who we really are... But it is also our religion, surroundings, genetics, parents, social and moral surroundings, neighborhood, etc that make us who we are.. And yes, she is much nicer in this story... Expect her back in maybe a couple chapters or so...

Darksawr - Thank you for your compliments. Do you still feel that way at this chapter?

Kemetri D. Sire -I am glad you like. Hope you are still reading today?

Dragonfan6 - Jack is a one girl guy... I already hinted who he will be with but hmmmm don't btell... Here is another hint... Don't forget not. Her name starts with an A!

Kazama18jin - Thank you. Hope you are reading today still after this long wait? Also do you like Dragon Ball Super? I am making a fiction on it too. Just saying because your name made me think sayajin.

Katy Rain Muhle - Thank you so much. And you have really good stories too. I know I am not the best writer... But some thing like repetitions I do on purpose. I have my own kind of humor you may or may not notice? ... I totally got the deep breathing thing and you know you did watch porn... Kissing... That is like... Totally porn... You should be ashamed... I am!... What did you think of the last episode?

Soulripper13 - You will have to wait till next chapter for that.

Satoshistar7 - Thanks! And you have been a very big help to me. Hope you are still around to read this?

Anyways... See you all next chapter!

Another Note: Thank you for all the support. Hope the wait was worth it. I know it sucks having to wait for updates on stories... Oh and Scaramouche dating a frog is going to be a thing. But yeah. Hope you enjoy. Please Follow, Favorite, and Review.

And hey! Tell me exactly what you think I should do with each character. I might just do it. Tell me?!


	14. Chapter 14

_Author Note: Lets get right into the chapter... anyone notice the new style? I am going to be editing the style but the content will stay the same. Thanks._

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Seven Daughters Are Wondering (Chapter 6 Part 3)**

S

Ashi stayed up all night. She did not trust the samurai. As the night went along Achi woke up. Achi awoke and looked around. Ashi went up to her and held out her hand. Achi took it and Ashi pulled her up smiling and saying " Sister we have succeeded. The samurai is captured! "

Achi looked and said "He is dead?" Ashi shook her head no and Achi said "Lets kill him now!"

Ashi said "Not yet... Mother deserves to end his life herself." Achi frowned and looked at the samurai and back at Ashi. She said hesitantly "ok...but what now?".

They walked over to Ami. She was asleep. They sat down by Ami. Achi looked at her sister and said " This is all my fault Ashi. I am too weak".

Ashi looked ay her sister deeply and said "That is not true Achi!"

Achi looked down still and said "Yes it is. I have a confession..." Ashi looked at her. Achi said "Back in the temple when we fought the samurai, I had my spear ready to slay the samurai... I hesitated and he escaped."

There was a pause and Ashi said " Achi everything is ok. Don't beat yourself up. You are a hero like me and our sisters. We have the samurai now and he will die by mother's hand"

S

-earlier with the other daughters-

The old man cut off the screen. He had played many instances of Aku being evil. It was a video of Aku doing evil things recorded by different people all piled together and put on a video that did not show the samurai. It only spoke of him. It did not name him good or bad but it showed Aku had a very large distaste for him and possibly feared him. This video was of many instances of Aku being evil and pillaging and killing innocent lives. (You can imagine different things it showed from old episodes - as I can't remember them - or completely new material during the 50 years)

All three girls were questioning in their minds what all of this meant.

Aki - Was questioning what was real. She wanted to ask her mother about these things

Ati - Felt the same as Aki.

Axi - Was completely questioning everything she believed (She was gullible of the seven, which in this case is good)

Avi - Was feeling fearful. She was the most logical of the seven girls. She saw very strong evidence to the contrary of what they had been taught. She felt very worried and defensive.

Avi spoke first. "How do you have this surveillance? How are we to know this is the real Aku doing these bad things?"

The old man smiled. He said " Let me ask you a different question: You see yourself what Aku does and yet you do not believe yet you have not seen the samurai act of any of his alleged crimes yet you believe he is completely guilty. Why?"

Avi was upset and said "Because our mother has said so!"

The man cut off the video. He took out an orb. He chanted and the black screen flew off and went into the orb. The old man held it out to Avi. He said " Take this. Go home and show it to your mother. Soon you shall have the samurai and you and your sisters will decide the fate of the world."

Avi took it and was about to drop it when the old man vanished. He was gone.

-currently with the other (same) daughters-

The girls had been allowed another night in the hotel by the owner. He had said that John had been very curtious and helpful so it was the least he could do for them. So the girls slept.

Avi woke up. Her sisters were sleeping. She wondered when Ami would be back. She knew that on these "dates" sometimes they lasted all night. So she may be in his room. She did not know which it was. She didn't want to worry so she took out the black orb. She looked around at her sleeping sisters and whispered to herself "You're not evil are you Aku?"

S

Ashi and Achi were looking around. Suddenly they saw Ami waking up and went over to her. Ashi and Achi kneeled. As Ami opened her eyes Ashi hugged her gently saying "I am here Ami sister. Everything is ok". Ami said " What happened. Where is John?"

Ashi said "Huh? We have captured the samurai. Look."

Ami got up slowly and went over. She didn't know what to think as she remembered what happened. John was the samurai. He told her that he was. She also remembered how well they had been treated.

Ashi asked Ami what happened. Ami explained what happened and that the other sisters were ok. Ashi told her what the plan was and not to trust the samurai. They were taking the samurai to be judged by their mother.

Ami said "How are we to find them?"

Suddenly a voice said "I see you are lost. Perhaps I can help". They turned to see an old man.

The old man walked over to the samurai.

Ashi said " What are you doing old man?".

The old man tapped his cane on the samurai. The samurai awoke saying "What?"in shock as he had been having a nightmare.

The old man stepped away. " You must want to see your sisters again". He took out a black ball and threw it on the ground... And .

As the samurai and the daughters disappeared the old man said "At least some of your evil can be used for good Aku".

S

Avi and her sisters had decided to search for Ami and John. Avi was too worried to not look. They stood out in front of the hotel ready to search every room by force if needed. Avi was about to instruct her sister to do so when...

Ashi, Ami, Achi, and John (Samurai Jack) appeared in front of them.

The all jumped in slight fright.

Ashi, Achi, Ami, Samurai Jack, Avi Axi, Ati, and Aki all stood there.

Avi spoke " What just happened?"

Ashi said "I don't know. A man used black magic on us. Surely a minion of Aku assisted us." She randomly guessed.

The were all interested but Avi asked "Why is John is handcuffs? Has he hurt Ami?"

Ami said nothing but Ashi said "This is no John. This is the samurai we have captured!"

Avi, Axi, Aki, And Ati seemed shocked and surprised.

Avi said "That doesn't make sense. The samurai looks nothing like him and this man has been quite kind to us...""

Ashi said "He was deceitful and lured Ami alone. If not for us he would have tried to kill Ami."

The samurai said "I have not tried..." But Ashi said "Shut up!" And he did.

Axi suddenly went up to him. Poked him a couple times and said "I believe you samurai" and as Ashi and the others said "What?" Axi said "We learned that Aku is evil." Ashi and Achi looked at her like she was crazy.

Avi rubbed her head. She was feeling weird. She kept questioning things and told herself she needed to stop. So Avi said "An old man told us about Aku being evil... We assume he is just crazy."

Avi explained what happened in detail.

Ashi said "Hmmm... So bizarre." She looked at the orb that had been given to them. She said "We shall show this to mother and let her decide the samurai's fate".

The traveled to the end of the village. Ashi looked at Avi and said " Ok. What way do we go?"

The samurai interupted and said "If you cannot read maps I may be able to assist you"

Avi said "I can navigate just fine samurai" said in a venomous tone and she led the way. Aki and Ati behind her with the samurai between them. Ashi, Ami, and Achi in the back.

Ashi said "You are to stay quiet samurai! Our mother shall judge you soon. Speak your turn before to plead you case. For now shut up."

The samurai dropped his head and walked with them in silence.

S

And so Jack, Ashi, Achi, Ami, Axi, Aki, Ati, and Avi set out to lead the samurai to their Mother. Alia would decide his fate herself as well as decide the truth on the topic of Aku and Samurai Jack...

To be continued...

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Satoshistar7 - Thanks alot. There may be more twists.

Soul-Ripper13 - Ok. I will. Be ready for it next chapter (I know my chapters are like once every 2 weeks now. Sorry.)

Monte-Chan - I have not read it as of writing this but I will and you will know by my review. And yes I want Ashi to be a certain way. The ending of this fanfic will be dark but a light will shine through.

Mellow03 - I could try. View The DBZ story I am writing. Is that better?

J Hellscythe - Thanks. So you want more Scaramouching right babe?

FaithDestinyHope - I'll try.

Dragonfall6 - I am trying to decide if the daughters should be part of Aku. Maybe or maybe not?

Spoiler Alert - A lot happens next chapter! (I was going to update soonerbut I am weiting the DBZ/DBS fanfiction.)

Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author Note: 20,000 views! Thank you so much everyone! Do please follow, favorite, and REVIEW please._

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Seven Daughters Are Wondering (Chapter 6 Part 4)**

S

Samurai Jack allowed the girls to lead him to their home. He had overheard the daughter named Avi - who was leading the way - telling the other daughters it would take about eight days to get back to their mother and her clan.

Jack had decided it would be best to see where these girls lived and what kind of upbringing they had. He had many questions. He wondered if their mother knew Aku was evil or was just as misguided as they had been. He felt many pangs of guilt hit him. He had done nothing but fail to destroy Aku.

As they walked he looked at the seven daughters. Avi and Axi were at the front. That one daughter had said she believed he was innocent until Ashi reminded her he was "evil". He remembered she had poked him and said " Oh yeah... You must be bad then". She seemed to be perhaps the most easily persuaded of them.

He looked to his sides at Ati and Aki. Then he looked behind him at Ashi, Ami, and Achi. He caught Ashi's eye who said "Face Forward Samurai! And no Talking!"

He looked forward. He recalled the other day. He had sat down waiting to see if Ashi would try to kill him. She didn't. He knew there was a lot more to these girls then then hating him. He needed to meet their parents and this clan of Aku.

S

As the days went by they traveled through the day and slept at night. At night they circled him as well. He would be handcuffed and the daughters took turns watching him each night.

The days were not very exciting. They lasted forever. The daughters would not speak much and stayed quiet.

The first night he was watched by Aki. She looked at him. He knew he was not supposed to talk so he lay down. He closed his eyes. He thought to himself. Then he heard a voice say "You're supposed to be sleeping samurai". He opened his eyes and saw it was Aki. She smiled. He gave a weak laugh and layed back down. He let sleep take him.

The second night Jack was watched by Ati. He lay down and thought to himself. About thirty minutes later he hear soft anoring and looked to see Ati was asleep. He smiled and laughed a bit to himself. These girls were actually humorous when not trying to end his life and living to worship Aku.

The third night Jack was watched by Achi. As he lay awake thinking he heard sounds. Achi had took her spear and held it over him. He heard it hit dirt and Achi said " Stupid! Why can't I kill him." He heard her sit and say "I'm just...so weak." And he then heard her crying softly. She was very hard on herself yet acted so tough.

S

During the fourth day They were walking when a group of four men came out.

The leader said "That is the Samurai... Right?"

The daughters and Jack stopped. Ashi stepped forward aaying "Yes. This is the samurai. He is our captive. We are taking him to his execution."

The men laughed.

The leader said "Not anymore! He is coming with us"

They charged.

Ashi herself went and took them down with only her hands.

They continued on...

S

On the fourth night Axi watched over the samurai. She looked at him. He looked at her. She looked around. She said "Are you really not a bad guy?" And Jack replied "I am not." She looked at him wide eyed and said " So Aku is evil?". Jack said "Yes." Axi thought about it and said "If you're innocent mom will tell us and spare you." Jack looked around and said " Would you tell me about your mother?" Axi looked around and said "I'm not supposed to talk to you..." Jack sighed and lay down and slept.

On the fifth night Ami watched Jack. She avoided his look and said "Go to bed... Now!" So Jack lay and did as he asked. Ami was very upset he noted. He could see hurt and anger in her eyes. He supposed this was how it had to be for now. He softly said "I'm sorry" and slept with no words.

On the sixth night Jack was watched by Avi. She watched him a lot like Ati. She seemed to be trying to judge him. Perhaps she did not fully believe he was as evil as she had been told?

On the Seventh night Jack was watched by Ashi. She stared daggerly into him as if she hated his guts. No wonder she was the leader of them. Once he looked at her she said "Tomorrow will be your execution samurai! Aku will be released and rejoice once more. We will cheer as the samurai scum dies" Jack said "Well at least you'll be in a better mood". Ashi frowned and said " sleep your last samurai...". He slept.

S

On the eighth day the daughters found a spy clan and sent her back to tell their mother of their arrival. The spy did so.

The daughters walked on and finally Jack saw their home. It was a mountain turned into some type of castle. As they neared it everyone bowed.

They were allowed into the walls and allowed into different areas until finally a final door to a huge room was opened.

Jack saw a tall woman in the same type of outfit. Ashi told the sisters to watch the samurai. She went up to her mother and gave her a hug

After they hugged the mother faced Jack and said "So this is the samurai..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Satoshistar7 - Thanks, and I agree. I actually have this scene I want to to with their mother I have been waiting to do for a long time.

Hope you all review and support. I was kinda surprised I only got one review this chapter

Please Follow, Favorite, and Review


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author Note:_** _Hey guys! I'm back. And this is just a filler it has a highly important progression event to the story. This is the half way point btw._

* * *

 **Filler Episode - Scaramoucheing 2 ( Important NON filler content too)**

"Aku Babe! It's been a while!" Said Scaramouche with a sweatdrop on his head.

Aku frowned " You have been missing in action! Why!?" He held out the little frog "And what is with the frog"?

Scaramouche let out a nervous laugh. How had he gotten back here? Oh right.

~ " Oh I love you babe!" Said Scaramouche the robot head, to his frog girlfriend Miss. Mouche. Miss Mouche seemed to wink. Scaramouche smiled and laid her in the flowers. He sighed "I never would have though I'd be admiring nature with you babe! I guess that Samurai Jack actually isn't so crazy after all. Haha!" He looked at his frog girlfriend. She seemed discontent. Scaramouche said "What's wrong babe?... Oh you want some water? Hold on. Big Mouche will get his babe some fresho watero!" And he strolled off to get some water.

Scaramouch hopped to a lake and used a bag to get water for his frogirl. He returned. He opened his eyes wide and said "No!" There was a robot with a sword Miss Mouche. The robot was just trying to torture little animals and plants. Scaramouche had to save his babe! He hopped over quickly and hopped of the robot saying "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BABE! I'm Aku's number 1. Don't you lay a hand on Miss Mouch over there.

The robot stopped and looked. It pointed and said " The Frog?"

Scaramouche said "Wh- Oh course the frog babe!"

The robot laughed maniacally. "Hahah. How are you Aku's number one? I think I'll slaughter you and your frog! Hahaha!"

Scaramouche was fearful. He didn't have the same pride he once had so he thought carefully. Hr said "Hold On! I know where Samurai Jack is!"

That stopped the robot. It looked at Scaramouche and said "Where?"

Scaramouce said "Take me to Aku and I'll tell you. You'll be highly rewarded babe!"

The robot smiled " Ok, but if you're lying..." Picking up Scaramouche and his frogirl " Then I'll kill your frog in front of you and you too! Got it?" Scaramouche nodded.~

Scaramouche explained what had happened about Samurai Jack beating him and him finding his Frogirl.

"Blah Blah Blah" Said Aku "Have you anything interesting to report?"

Scaramouche said "Aku babe! Jack's lost his sword!"

Aku opened his eyes wide and said "Are you sure!?"

Scaramouche said "Yes! I can tell you where his general direction is too babe!"

Aku laughed "Hahahahahahahaha!"

And So Aku Gave Scaramouche his whole body back. Aku left with Scaramouche, Miss Mouch and Dommy(The attacking robot) to go kill Samurai Jack once and for all!

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

Reader Review Responses Next Chapter I Promise!

Please REVIEW and follow and Favorite!


	17. Chapter 17

_Author Note: Going right into next chapter... (It's about time for an update right?)_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Seven Daughters Are Here (Chapter 7 Part 1)**

S

Alia went up to the handcuffed samurai and said " So we meet at last Samurai." And she slapped Jack. He bled from a cut he received on his cheek. The mother smiled. She had wanted this for so long.

She stepped back and said "Good work my daughters!"

The daughters looked at Ashi. Ashi coughed and said "Mother..." And reached in her pocket "It is certainly a joyous day but... but... We were told to provide this as evidence for the samurai's plea of innocence..."

Alia frowned. She walked up to Ashi. Ashi looked down disgracefully. Ashi said "I... I..." She didn't know what to say.

Alia said calmly "Ashi. Calm yourself..." And Ashi looked up. All the daughters and Jack had their eyes on Alia.

Alia rose her hand. She poked the orb and said "What kind of evidence is this?" Suddenly the orb started to crack and smoke pour out of it. Alia swatted it out of Ashi's hands. It hit the floor and the smoke rose making an oval.

Alia looked on at the smoke as it created images. Images of Aku. And she saw a man and a woman and a little girl. She saw many beetle monsters followed by Aku. She saw them slaughter the man and just as they were going for the little girl they were cut up by another man. The man looked like the samurai in front of them. He attacked Aku who retreated.

Alia had her mask on but behind it was shock...

The oval smoke evaporated leaving nothing behind.

The daughters looked at their mom. Ashi stepped forward "A-Are you ok?"

Alia who had had hand on her mask lowered it and said "Yes Ashi... That was a very vile manipulation the Samurai just used"

The Samurai said "What? But I have not manipulated anything."

Alia walked up to the Samurai. He looked in her face. Alia said "You die today, Samurai... By my hand alone for what you have done!"

The Samurai said "What have I done?"

S

Samurai Jack looked out of the bars at the seven daughters. They were to keep an eye on him until his scheduled death in three hours.

He sat. He looked at the daughters. They looked at him with hate etched into their eyes. Jack put his hands over his head. He started to imagine many versions of himself berating him for ever thinking it was a good idea to try to change these girls. He could escape or he could let them execute him. Did it matter? Nothing changed anyways.

Samurai Jack had nothing to fight for any more.

S

Ashi looked at the samurai cowering in the corner of the cell. Was he still trying to manipulate her? She thought of everything that had happened. She looked at the samurai. Blood was drying on his face from where her mother had slapped him. She looked around at her sisters. Everyone was ok with no injury.

Ashi kept thinking and an uneasy feeling came to her. She recalled all the images the oval had shown and she thought. It occurred to her that there was not enough evidence to prove that the samurai was truly evil. When someone was accused of a crime it was necessary to prove that one was guilty. She looked at him. He looked beaten. She felt a new feeling... Was she feeling sympathy for the samurai?

She looked at her sisters. Did they have the same bad thoughts as she did?

Ashi coughed on purpose. Her sisters looked at her and she said "Excuse me sisters. I must go speak with mother..."

S

Alia was in the private room thinking. She was angry. She hated the samurai. She took her fist and hit the rock wall. Her hand hurt now.

There was a knock on the door. She composed herself and asked "Who is there?"

The reply said "It's me mother" and Alia recognized Ashi's voice.

Alia said "come in Ashi". She turned and smiled at her daughter. This was a rare occasion she had her mask off.

Ashi came in and looked down.

Alia realized something was wrong and asked " Ashi is everything ok? Is the Samurai still secure in the cell?"

Ashi looked up and said 'Yes Mother, He is". She diverted her eyes to the side "It's just... I..."

Alia said "Yes, Ashi?" Wondering what was bothering her daughter.

Ashi turned and looked at her mothers items on the other side of the room. She couldn't look her mother in the eyes. "It's just..." She paused "I am having doubts about how guilty the samurai is... Maybe he is not guilty after all?" Ashi looked down waiting for a reply.

For the first time ever Alia felt rage. Her daughter was really saying this? Alia picked up a knife to end her daughter's life. Then instantly thoughts came back to her of her father. She stopped. She dropped the knife. She froze. She stopped.

S

Ashi turned and automatically her mother hugged her. Ashi hugged back saying "So... You're not mad? You don't hate me?

Alia said " No. I love you Ashi". Ashi noticed her mother seemed upset.

Ashi asked "I just wish to know if you are for sure positive that the samurai is guilty? Tell me the truth and I will believe you."

Alia paused. She said "Yes Ashi. He is guilty. Have him ready to be executed. It is to happen in an hour and a half.

Ashi said " Yes Mother! I am sorry I doubted you"

Ashi left her mother's quarters. She didn't know what to do. Her mother had lied to her. She could tell her mother was full of hurt and doubt. She didn't know if the samurai was guilty. Could she allow a innocent person to be executed?

Ashi made a decision.

S

Ashi walked towards the Samurai's cell he was imprisoned in. Her sisters were there.

When the girls noticed Ashi she cleared her throat and said "Sisters... Mother has just told me she has a job for you."

The sisters listened as Ashi explained her lie "Mother wishes each of you to go to the sleeping quarters and rest until it is fifteen minutes until the execution. Then you are to go and meet mother and I for the samurai's execution. She is already resting so do not see her until then. Ok?"

Ami got up off the ground and walked off saying "Good! I am tired!" She seemed to want to leave quickly.

The other girls followed with Achi and Avi last. Achi looked at the samurai with hate. Avi saw her facial expression and said " Soon this retched, vile, evil creature will be gone.. For now we rest!"

After all the daughters except Ashi had left Ashi sat down. She looked at the samurai. He was asleep.

Ashi picked up a rock and tossed it at the samurai's head. He awoke. "Fifty Five minutes until your death samurai!" She said. The samurai didn't move.

Ashi stood up. She used keys to unlock his cell. Ashi looked at the unmoving samurai. She sat and said "Samurai! Turn and talk with me!" He remained still. Ashi said "I wish to speak with you. Turn around... Please?" The samurai turned.

The samurai asked "What?"

Ashi didn't know. She asked "Samurai... Are you guilty or innocent?"

Jack said "What do you care?"

Ashi said "So.. You are guilty?"

Jack made no words.

Ashi got up and yelled "Damn you Samurai! I hate you scum. Stand up and fight me!"

The samurai didn't move. He just looked up at her.

Ashi didn't know what she was doing. She decided to say what she thought "Prove It!"

The samurai said "Prove what? You shall not ever believe me."

Ashi said "Prove to me that Aku is evil and I shall spare you! Leave with me now and prove it to me!"

Jack said "Pointless..."

Ashi screamed "How long would it take to get to Aku's lair!? You said you knew where he was!"

The samurai looked down and sighed and said "All hope is lost Ashi..."

Silence... Silence... Silence...

"I believe you are innocent samurai." Said Ashi.

The samurai looked up...

Ashi sat down next to the samurai she looked at him and said "Tell me everything..."

S

Alia approached the podium and looked on at her audience. A huge mass waiting. She was waiting for the samurai to be brought up. He was going to be publicly executed in twenty minutes.

She thought to herself. She had so many questions. If only Aku was here.

There was a sound. Everyone started shouting. Alia looked up and saw him. Aku!

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Noah Lockwood: We'll see...

Jss2141: I had the bit about Alia almost killing Ashi in my mind for a long time. And I wasn't able to do it as well as I wanted..And the story may not be THAT close to an end. It is probably about 3/4ths of the way through. When I first made this story I had a theory where to go but now there may be more chapters. If so I will edit chapter 1. Also remember this was written after S5E3 and before S5E4. So I didn't know a ton of S5 cannon things.

Dragonfan6: Did this go well enough for you?

Kamina: I am unfamiliar with that...?

Guest: Updated...

Please Follow, Favorite, and Review.

PLEASE EVERYONE DO REVIEW. SHOW SOME LOVE OK? 3


	18. Chapter 18

_Author Note: Time to go right into another chapter? Yes... Although I will say that this story has hit the 3/4th mark(I Think)... Just to let you know. Ummm.. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Seven Daughters Are Here (Chapter 7 Part 2)**

S

Ashi looked at the meditating Samurai. He had been meditating for the past ten minutes. How was he supposed to get his sword meditating? It made no sense. She sighed. She had twenty minutes to bring the Samurai up to her mother for execution. If the Samurai wanted to escape with her they should have left by now. Maybe he really was guilty and was giving his last prayers... But then why would he have told her all those things. Everything he told her about Aku. It went against everything she believed. She didn't know what to think. She just knew that the samurai needed to die only if he was indeed guilty.

Ashi spoke softly "Samurai, What are you thinking?"

S

Meanwhile Jack arrived at his sword in his memories. He smiled. He had battled his fears and angers and came to a conclusion. He would strive on and make things work. Even if it turned out he could never go back to the past he could make a better future. Even if only one person had listened, Ashi, That could bring a light to the world.

Jack went up to his sword and extended his hand reaching for the sword. He picked it up and he opened his eyes. The sword rest in his open palms in front of him. He looked at the sword and up at the shocked young woman who had enticed this motivation in him.

S

Ashi looked at the samurai. He had his sword now. He stood up and was smiling. Ashi went into a fighting stance. Momentarily she though that he was going to attack her. She lowered he stance when he shook his arms is dismay.

Ashi looked to the side. She felt embarrassed. As she turned her head back she felt herself in an embrace. She was shocked. The samurai was hugging her. He was quick enough that he could have ended her life just now yet he was hugging her. What did this mean?

The samurai released her from the hug. He coughed and said " I- I am sorry. That was inappropriate of me. I just...I'm very happy right now."

Ashi looked at the samurai and said "So you have your sword now and can destroy Aku. you still have not proven he is guilty either nor proven your innocence!" She tried to say this with venom though she didn't feel angry at him. She was angry at herself for being weak.

The samurai looked at her and said "I promise. I am telling the truth."

Ashi said "We shall see..."

The samurai rubbed the back of his head and said "So... Uh... Shall we go?"

Ashi said "ah uh...Yes. Follow me samurai." she composed herself and said "I am going to lead you the long way out so that no one will be able to spot us. We are not expected for twenty minutes so if we are fast, nobody shall see us go. Once we are out there is the vast forest so no one will be able to catch up and find us. It just happens that this path takes about twenty minutes to traverse."

They headed with Ashi in lead.

S

Alia couldn't believe it. The Lord and Master Aku... Was in front of her. Alia felt extremely emotional. She was so happy the Saviour Aku was here. He surely has come because of the capture of the samurai.

Everyone below were starting to make sounds. Some were freaking out. Alia looked down and shouted " Our Lord And Master, Saviour Aku has arrived to grace us with my presence." The few who were freaking out slowly calmed down below hearing the words of their leader, Alia.

Alia commanded the citizens to make way saying " Clear a path for the Almighty Aku!"

S _[Note: Had trouble writing Aku because I don't know exactly how he would act...]_

Dommy the robot say the crowd making way. He said "What are these pathetic worms doing? Do they think Aku will spare them?"

Scaramouche looked at Dommy and said "I wouldn't doubt it babe. They seem loyal to Aku. Aku likes loyal minions..." He looked down in his hands at Miss Mouch. He held her gently. He had turned his back on Aku since he found her love... But if he said anything Aku would destroy them both.

Aku overhearing both his minions and the woman said out loud as he went through the clearing " Ahhh! What is this? I have a Following that actually supports me these day? HaHaHaHa!"

He watched as the woman approached. Then Aku was surprised. Dommy the robot jumped from him.

S

Alia stood in front of the robot. He was clearly an ambassador of Aku. Alia Bowed and said "We honor our lord Aku...". She was cut off and fell on the ground behind her. The robot had kicked her. She got up. She was bleeding behind her mask and wore a frown but hid it.

Alia was about to ask why this was occuring when above her Lord Aku said "Dommy... What is it you are doing?"

The robbot named Dommy replied "Aku, Should your minions not be powerful? I should prove their worth. If they can't handle me may I kill them all?"

Aku sighed and said "Very Well! Should you win you may dispose of all these weakling!"

Alia was shocked. Purely shocked. Aku would never speak this way. She looked around and saw her followers were panicking. Alia said loudly enough for all to hear " Lord Aku I shall defeat this robot. My Citizens of Aku please calm yourselves". They did not calm down. Alia turned to the robot and spoke loud "Aku have I your permission to destroy this robot?"

Aku about said "Ohhhh? HaHaHA! As you wish. HaHaHa!"

Alia put on her stance. She was not as adept as her daughters but she would prove herself to Aku. Why was he treating them this way? Was Aku not Benevolent?

Dommy ran at Alia and his arms turned into swords. He swung at Alia who dodged the blows. She could tell this robot was fairly skilled but...Alia kicked high and hit the robots head. She grabbed his arm and swung the blade quickly. It cut off it's owner's head and Dommy fell to the ground.

Alia bowed and said "Aku, my Lord I have vanquished my foe..." She looked up. All the citizens were still freaking out. Alia felt weak and not in control. She said awkwardly "Please Excuse my people... they are not accustomed to you, my Lord!"

Aku laughed "HAHaHAHaHA! You don't say? I could not actually tell! HaHAhaHA!" He stopped laughing "Now, If you would EXcuse me. I am trying to find a samurai. Would you know know of his whereabouts?"

Alia bowed on one knee and said " Lord Aku, We have actually captured the Samurai and were about to execute him in a few minutes. We had not expected your arrival. We thought you had been trapped but the samurai must be too weak to hold you?"

Aku looked at her with wide eyes and said "The Samurai! Are you sure!?" He paused as the citizens were making too much sound and he said in a booming voice "SILENCE. QUIT YOUR RUNNING AND YELLING BEFORE I DESTROY YOU ALL!"

The citizens all stopped and looked at Aku.

Alia stood still too. She felt intimidated. she had not thought Aku as such a fierce being, nor was she aware that Aku sent out Robots to test people's ability. She didn't understand it.

S

Axi, Avi, Ati, Ami, Achi,and Aki arrived at the door the to the podium.

Axi said "There sure is a lot of noise out there!"

Avi said "Perhaps they already executed the Samurai?"

Achi said angrily "If Aki had woke us up on time this wouldn't be an issue"

Aki said " I'm sorry I was actually tired and fell asleep"

Ati said " That's not like you"

Ami didn't say anything except "let's go out already and find out..."

Ami opened the doors. All the girls gasped.

Axi said it first "I- Is that Aku?"

Aki said "I-I-I think he is!"

Avi said "Look. He is talking with mother..."

Achi said "What are they saying?"

Ati said "I can't hear..."

Ami said " Look... They are coming over here"

S

Alia led Aku to her daughters who can just arrived. Alia didn't understand it. Aku had told her something that stunned her to her core. Aku had told her just moments ago that he would kill everyone if the Samurai was not there. That made no sense. Aku was Lord and Protector. Why was he being so overbearing and demeaning and why was he acting this way? Surely things would gte better once his daughters brought him the samurai.

Alia looked up. Six of her daughters... No Ashi and No Samurai. What was going on?

S

Aku followed the bumbling foolish woman in front of him. Valuable time was wasting. If they didn't have the samurai he would have to have a little fun before finding and killing the samurai himself.

Aku watched the woman go up the pillar and talk with the girls. After a couple minutes Aku lost patience and came closer. He said loudly "Where is the samurai!?"

Alia turned to him and said "Great Aku, our last sister should be here in just a moment. Please be patient..."

Aku was about to destroy them when Scaramouche said "Oh Aku babe, I'm sure they must have the samurai. Let's just wait a couple minutes more. It won't hurt anything."

Aku just made a "HMMM" sound and said "Fine. You have five minutes...Hurry up!"

Scaramouche wiped pretend sweat from his forehead and looked down and Miss mouch. he didn't want her to see any blood at all.

Suddenly Aku said "Wait a moment..."

He sniffed and got closer to the pillar. The girls! They smelled like... Aku...! But how?

Then Aku remembered. One day he had sent a man with a vile of special potion. He added his Aku esscence and gave it to the man to make seven invincible warrior with the nearly the same power as Aku himself. This man must have drank it and procreated with this woman![Note:See the man in Chapter 1]

Aku smiled and laughed "HAhaHA! You are my daughters! My own flesh and blood! Unbelievable! HaHaHA!"

S

Jack and Ashi finally exited cave and they were in a big wilderness. Suddenly Jack heard something faint. He looked in a direction. Did he hear...Aku?

Jack said to Ashi "Ashi. I believe Aku is here. He must have found your home and attacked..."

Ashi's eyes widened. Then she composed herself and said "Prove it Samurai!"

Jack said " I will. Come"

And they ran...

S

Alia was in shock. Aku had absorbed all of her daughters. They had been timid and afraid and he just took them from her. She couldn't believe it. This Aku...This Aku was a lie!

Alia said "Lord Aku..Surely you need not take my daughters from me?"

Aku said "Woman! You are delusional. The things you tell me are not me at all. I am the shogun of sorrow. I am not some kind happy bunny deity. HaHAHAHa! Your people will follow me or they shall die!

Aku threw beams and they landed and killed about half of the people there. Alia was in pure terror and Shock. Her mind went back to when she was young and she couldn't do anything. She cowered. The citizens ran. How could this be?

S

Ashi and Jack came closer into view. Ashi couldn't believe her eyes. Aku! He was there. Ashi felt dread and she watch him attacking everyone. The samurai had been honest all along!

S

Jack Called out "Aku! Aku!"

The being in front of him turned around. Apparently saw the sword and said "Oh! Samurai! The Sword! We shall not meet today!"

Aku threw a robot off him saying "Slow the Samurai Down!"

Jack ran forward. The robot in front of him was Scaramouche. Scaramouch looked shocked and cowered saying "Please don't kill me Jack! Please don't kill me!"

Jack paused. He looked up and back down. Aku had gotten away. The villiagers were running everywhere. Ashi was beside him in shock as well.

Jack lifted his sword. Scaramouche cowered saying " Please Babe, Please!"

Jack lowered his sword. He decided protecting these people was more important. If the robot pleaded he would not kill him defenseless...

Jack vowed to save these people and make things right...

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Guest (Aug 24): Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Guest (Aug 30):Well she want to know the truth, She doesn't necessarily believe him. She is cautious.

Guest (Sept 11): Right Now! Thanks!

Dragonfan6: Thank You! I like trying to update pretty quickly. If you look at my Favorite stories list you'll see noone updates very quickly except Strawberry the cat with "Ascending". So I feel I update quickly. I try to. About once a month or sooner. I intend on finishing up all the stories I write.

Noah Lockwood: I couldn't let Jack just die like that? But you're right... In the show it would have definitely happened. Alia wants Jack tortured and killed quickly but also so he pays for all she THINKS he has done.

Please Follow, Favorite, and Review.

PLEASE EVERYONE DO REVIEW. SHOW SOME LOVE OK? 3


	19. Chapter 19

**_Author Note:_** _Hey everyone! You requested an update quickly... So this chapter is out about a week after the last update. Hope you enjoy! Also We Hit 25,000 Views on this story! "Love Triangle" Hit 30,000 views if you want to check it out too!? He takes requests too! If you like then please Subscribe to him. Thanks!_

 _ **Shout Out : ****FernandoCabreraYT ツ -** For making a video called __「Jack X Ashi」- Samurai Jack . He is a really nice person and an excellent video maker. He has made 4 amvs for me 2 being Dragon Ball Super, 1 being Samurai jack and 1 being My Little Pony. He takes requests so if you like the videos sub to him. Thanks!_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Seven Daughters Are Here (Chapter 7 Part 3)**

S

 _Directly after the Aku Massacre that killed twenty percent of the community Alia, Ashi and Jack and Scaramouch (with Miss Mouche) went inside to have a meeting. Alia's highest in command warriors including Shaw and Dalera to keep the community calm and bury the dead._

Alia sat at a stone table with Ashi. Jack sat there too and so did Scaramouche who was holding Miss Mouche.

It was silent. So silent you could hear a pen drop or a baby cry (you could hear a baby anyways but this time it would sound much louder).

Scaramouche looked around and said "Well Geez babe, Let's talk and figure this out!"

Jack and Ashi looked at him fiercely. He held up his hands and said " Sorry Sorry, Geez babe!"

Suddenly Alia looked up and said "Samurai, I was wrong... Please end my life..." and she got up and kneeled before the sitting samurai.

Ashi said "Mother!?"

Jack said "No. Aku is a villian! you were simply deceived like many other's. Please... Get up. I shall tell you everything about Aku."

Alia got up and bowed to the samurai before sitting back down to listen.

 _Jack proceeded to tell Alia everything about Aku that he knew. He got until the end where he met the daughters and up until today. He neared the part where Aku took in the daughters._

"...I don't know if there is any truth to Aku having children that are part of him. He is devious and may be holding them hostage. Aku is not to be trusted! Even his truths are full of lies!"

Jack continued "I shall go and hunt down Aku. I have my sword now!"

Ashi looked at the samurai deeply "I'm coming too! If my sisters are a part of Aku and can be used as weapon they will listen to me. I am their sister. They trust me and I can save them!"

Jack looked at Ashi and thought for a moment. she was the reason he got his sword back. He said simply "OK".

Alia who had been listening said "We shall all go. Everyone!"

Jack said "No, that won't work. Only this sword can hurt Aku. Please trust me..."

Alia said "Very well samurai... But do not allow my daughters to be harmed! Promise me!"

Jack said quickly "I Promise!" and he meant every word.

Scaramouche who was holding Miss Mouch said "I'll just stay here too, babe. I've been through enough!"

Jack and Ashi both looked at the robot and said "You're coming too!"

S

Following the meeting, Alia packed Jack and Ashi a small package of food and supplies. Scaramouche agreed to lead Jack and Ashi to Aku after Alia promised to take care of Miss Mouche while they were away.

 _And so Scaramouche lead Jack and Ashi on the way. They traveled and traveled and along the way they traveled through the same village they were at before... Where Jack befriended the daughters... There was not much aside from Scaramouches constant chatter and dee dee doo opsing... But then something unexpected happened...They saw the old man from before..._

Ashi looked at the old man who was wearing his hood looking at them. She said to Jack "Samurai, it's that old man from before.."

Jack looked and said "So... It is..."

Ashi said "Perhaps he has answers?"

Jack said "Perhaps..." and then called to Scaramouche "Scaramouche! wait a moment."

Scaramouch turned and said "Hmmm? Babe?" but Jack and Ashi were already walking to the old man.

The old man smiled as they neared and said "The time for the final confrontation has arrived... You must allow me yo join you!"

Jack and Ashi looked at each other... until the man spoke again "I know the way to save your sisters, Ashi."

Ashi said "How do you know my name?"

Jack said "What exactly do you mean? How do you know so much of Aku?"

The Old Man said "Take me with you and everything will be revealed..."

Jack said "I'm not sure..."

The Old Man said "If you destroy Aku the daughters in him will perish, as will Ashi, As will you and everyone. If you return to the past everyone in this future will cease to exist, and even if you choose that route you will never die..."

Jack and Ashi and Scaramouche were shocked by this news.

Jack asked "How do we know you speak the truth?"

The Old Man said "If you go without me you shall find out these truths on your own."

Ashi asked Jack "What if it's true Jack?" using his real name for the first time.

Jack looked at her and said calmly "We shall find a way, Ashi."

Jack turned his attention to The Old Man and said "How then can we defeat Aku?"

The Old Man said "You must defeat Aku with the help of the Seven Daughters... Only then can Aku truly cease to exist."

Jack and Ashi looked at each other.

The Old Man paused and said "So will you allow me to join along?"

Jack and Ashi looked at each other again.

 _And so the old man joined along and followed Jack and Ashi and the Bee Doo Opsing Scaramouche_

S

Aku returned back to his lair alone. Well at least without his robotic minions. He groaned. He felt horrible from another Foolish Samurai Wielding Sword fail. He had failed to fight the samurai despite gaining body mass from absorbing his six daughters.

"Ugh" Aku sighed "I don't feel so good". He had a stomach ache. Suddenly he felt nauseous and threw up a big thing of Black.

Aku opened his mouth wide and looked as six girls appeared.

"What?" said Aku "That's not supposed to happen!"

the girls were on the ground rubbing their heads from being dropped.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Dragonfan6: Yes. Samurai Jack is taking on his old look from now on and has been for a little while.

Noah Lockwood: Yes. I hope this chapter shows you a bit of how she is taking it?

Guest (Sept 14): Yes... But not literally because that would be Gross! hahaha...

Deirdre Skye: Of course the daughters are still alive. I made this fanfiction specifically to give the girls a new choice!... But now to answer your questions:

-I am sorry that the story is hard for you to follow. I like my formatting and spelling. I do this for fun and for you all.

-I don't know Aku well enough and it has been a very long time since I watched the t.v. show season 1-4.

-The daughter's human father has a reason for what he did that will be revealed next chapter.

 **Please Follow, Favorite, and Review... Can we get to 80 Reviews!**

 **PLEASE EVERYONE DO REVIEW. SHOW SOME LOVE! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS FANFICTION!**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Author Note:_** _Hey Everyone. Today we conclude "A New Choice, Samurai Jack". Nearly six months ago we experienced season 5 of Samurai Jack and The erasure of the future including Ashi. Nearly six months ago when season 5 Episode 3 aired I started this fanfiction. We gave the daughters another chance. Let's see this to fruition. Thank you all for your support! Also This is a extra long chapter. Enjoy!_

 _Oh and Fun fact: I got a job three days ago! I am sooo happy I am finally making some money! My updates will slow down but I just had to get this one out right away! Just a few days wait for you all. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Seven Daughters Are Here (Chapter 7 Part 4)**

S- _Day 1_

Aku looked at his daughters on the floor. He threw his hands forward and his eyes glowed. Nothing happened? "Huh?" He said? "They were supposed to come back inside of me!"

The daughters all looked up at Aku. He looked down at them. Awkward Silence. Aku spoke "Oh, Hi daughters."

Avi spoke first " We saw what you did! You Attacked our mother and killed our clan's citizens!"

Aku held his hands out saying "Now, now my daughters... You misunderstand!"

Axi said "The Samurai told us you were evil. I knew if from the start!"

Aku frowned "Listen here my daughters...!"

The other daughters starting accusing Aku and they went up to him and kicked at his blackness and picked up rocks and threw them at him. They took out their weapons and struck at him with no effect.

Aku started laughting "How amusing! Have you not learned how to..." and he paused. He thought to himself "Perhaps they have not learned to use their powers! Of Course! They have not been taught yet. Perhaps that is why they do not listen to Aku...They lack... Training!"

Aku picked up the girls in his hands. Three in each hand. He was careful not to kill them as they could be useful to him. He took them to a large jail cell with no door. IT was open on the top. He placed them in it and put a huge rock on top of it.

Aku lowered himself to speak. The girls had expressions of hate. "You shall stay in here until you can respect Aku. After that I shall make you my REAL daughters... and you will learn to love the Father that is Aku!"

One of the daughters spit at Aku. He rose and said "You shall learn your place!" and he left to sit down and mull his thoughts.

S

Jack, Ashi, Scaramouch and The Old Man walked. They would be there in Two days if they got a ride on the "Giglomah". It was a big creature. A Creature which carried many people and creatures to their destinations in a house on top of it. They all boarded and headed to Aku's lair.

Ashi leaned against the wall next to Jack. The Old man stood off at a bit of a distance. He sat at a table. Scaremouche wandered off bee doo opsing as usual.

Ashi asked "Jack do you believe me can trust him?

Jack responded "I don't know, But if he is correct then we must heed his warnings."

Ashi stated "I'm going to ask him some questions"

Jack tried to stop her by saying "Ashi wait" but she went and sat by the Old Man.

Ashi sat and looked at the Old Man. He looked her in the eyes and smiled.

Ashi said "Old Man... You have not told us your name yet..."

The Old Man smiled and said "My name is unimportant, Ashi."

Ashi said "Please, Tell me your name."

The Old man smiled "Art."

Ashi asked "Your name is Art?"

He responded "Yes."

Ashi asked her main question "So, Art... How do you know what you said is true about Aku?"

The Old Man asked a different question "You were the first born of your mother right?"

Ashi was taken by surprise at this question. She said " Mother has told me so... I believe I am. Why?"

The Old Man Smiled yet again "I knew it. You're such a strong young woman."

Ashi frowned and said "You've not answered my question."

The Old Man said nothing more and Ashi got up and returned to Jack.

She spoke to Jack "I do not trust this man..."

S- _Day 2_

Avi, Axi, Achi, Aki, Ati, and Ami had slept in the cage that night. They huddled together for protection. The daughters had no idea what to think. The next day they talked. They wondered why Aku had done these horrendous things. Had they been taught wrong all their lives? All of them were standing up except Ati and Aki, who sat down.

Avi said "Perhaps this is how the world should be?"

Achi said "What? That's horrible! We are supposed to live happy lives?

Avi said "Well... Mother told us that would be how things worked AFTER we killed the Samurai. Perhaps Aku is just punishing us for not killing the Samurai"

Axi said "Maybe the samurai is bad after all?"

Aki said "I don't know... I watched the Samurai sleep. He seemed so nice and gentle. I don't think he is bad..."

Ati said "Maybe..." She looked at the only daughter who had not spoken... "What do you think Ami?"

Ami said "No! Aku killed out clan members... The Samurai...John... Jack... Whatever his name is... I've not seen him kill anyone... In fact..."

She sat by Ati and Aki and said "Sisters. Sit with me..." The girls all came by and they sat in a circle. Ami looked down and blushed slightly. "When the samurai and I went on that date before he told me a story." She paused and the other girls listened. She continued " The Samurai told me that he was born in peace with a loving family. He told me that one day when he was a boy, Aku was unleased and took control of the world slaughtering many. He told me that he fought Aku but Aku used magic and flung him into the future and he is here now. When he told me I didn't believe him. And I felt weak and used by him. I was very angry and held a lot of anger and resentment. I was wrong. I now feel the samurai is the good one and Aku is the Evil one."

Achi said "Yes. Ashi and I overheard this. I believe the Samurai too now. But we don't know if Ashi and Mother executed the Samurai or not?"

Avi said "No, Probably not. After all Aku attacked everyone.

Ami said "The samurai will come and save us... I know it"

Avi said "I doubt it. Ashi will save us though. The samurai just runs and hides..."

The daughters were split in the thoughts. Some trusted the samurai, some didn't.

S

Aku sat on his large throne. How would he get his daughters to do his bidding?

Suddenly one of his minion robots came in frantically waving it's arms.

Aku looked at it...pause... "What is the matter? Why do you disturb me at this time?"

The robot said "Master Aku, several uprisings have occurred and land is being taken from us"

Aku frowned. "Why is it that my minions are incapable of doing anything without my help?"

Aku's eyes shined and beams came from his eyes and destroyed he robot.

Aku pondered " It appears as of late my rule is crumbling! I must make my daughters obey me and assist me in ruling this world!"

Aku got up and flung himself to the Daughters in their cage.

Upon arriving Aku looked at his daughters. They all had hate on their faces.

Aku addressed them " Daughter's. Would you please your father and do as I command?"

The daughter's remained silent.

Aku frowned and said "Alright then. If you will not do as I request. I will destroy you one by one!" His eyes glowed but suddenly one of the girls spoke.

Avi said "Lord Aku, My sisters may not follow you but I shall." She bowed " All that I ask is that my sisters are not harmed"

The other daughters started to object bu Aku Laughted. Instead he shot a different beam at Avi.

Avi started turning Black like Aku. [Looking like how Ashi was on t.v]

Aku laughed. "Now my daughter I have a mission for you. You must go out and destroy my enemies!"

Suddenly Avi reverted back to her human form.

Aku said in shock " What is the meaning of this?"

Avi said "Lord Aku. Please give me one night with my sisters and then I shall do everything you say."

Aku thought for a minute and then said " Very Well, My Daughter... But tomorrow you shall go and vanquish our foes!"

S- _Day 3_

Jack, Ashi, Scaramouche, and the Old Man got off of the Giglomah.

Scaramouche said to everyone "Alright babe. We're about an hour from Aku's lair.

Jack said "Let's waste no time. Lets go"

Ashi said " Yes."

All four headed off to find Aku and save the daughters and the world.

S

Avi had made a decision to follow Aku and her sisters didn't agree. Avi had slept on her own side of the cage as her sisters were mad at her. Avi felt sad and alone and somehow that made her feel stronger. she was uncertain what to do. Should she really follow Aku? OR ... She didn't know.

S

Jack and the gang reached Aku's lair and Scaramouche lead them in. "Ok babe so follow me and we'll go straight to Aku!"

S

Aku head noise and awoke. He opened up a view screen with his powers to see who was going to be annoying him now. His eyes bulged huge seeing that it was Samurai Jack, with another girl who looked like his daughters, and old man and... Scaramouche! Scaramouche had betrayed him!

Aku flung himself to the daughter's cage. He yelled "Wake Up!" and the daughters awoke, frightened.

Aku said to Avi " My daughter I need your assistance now!" He opened up the view screen and showed the daughters it. All of the daughter's except Avi cheered on someone named Ashi and spoke well of the Samurai.

Aku's rage was growing.

Avi said "Yes, Lord Aku. I shall defeat them for you. Please spare my sisters and Ashi though!"

Aku said "Yes, If you defeat the Samurai I will reward you with your request! Now go!"

S

Jack and Ashi looked at the empty throne.

Scaramouche scratched his robot head and said "Well, This is usually where he's at..."

The Old Man spoke "Aku is here." The old man took out a black orb and threw it at the ground. "I have made it so that Aku cannot escape this place."

Jack looked at the old man and said "What? What are you saying?"

Ashi looked very surprised as well.

The Old man said "It's time I told you the truth... But first we must save your sisters, Ashi. One of them is coming here now. You must fight her yourself to save her."

Ashi said "What?! Fight my own sister?

The Old Man said "Aku has turned her against you... You shall save her though."

He looked at Jack and said "You must go after Aku and slay him." He looked at Scaramouch " And you and I will rescue the other daughters while this goes on..." After seeing that they didn't fully trust him he said "Please trust me..." and that they hesitantly agreed to that plan.

S

Ashi waited as Jack and the others went their own ways. She heard a sound. She looked and she saw a creature that looked like a mini Aku before her. Ashi took a fighting stance.

The creature's head changed and showed her sister's was Avi.

Ashi said "Avi, What has happened to you?

Her sister responded "Aku gave me special powers. With these I will please Lord Aku and kill the samurai!"

Ashi shook her head and said "No, Avi! The Samurai is good. We have been misguided to think he is our foe. Mother has acknowledged she was wrong."

Avi looked down and said "Is that true?"

Ashi said "Yes."

Avi's demonic form receded and she became human again.

Ashi smiled and he sister came up to her and hugged her.

Avi was crying and Ashi got teary eyed too. "It'll be ok Avi. Where are our sisters?"

Avi finished her hug and said "Follow me, They are here. Aku imprisoned them." She looked down and added "I'm sorry Ashi. I have failed you."

Ashi said "No, Avi... Everything will be ok!"

Avi smiled and said "Follow me!"

Ashi followed thinking that the old man had no faith in her sisters. There was no fighting needed!

S

Jack ran in the direction the old man had pointed. He heard a sound and ran towards it hiding in spaces as to not be seen. He saw Aku. aku was using eye beams to hit a smoky black wall.

Jack wondered "What is this? How is Aku trapped in his own sorcery?"

Aku turned around and slited his eyes. He said "Samurai, I know you are there. Come out now! This shall be our final battle, foolish samurai warrior!"

Jack sprung out with his sword aiming for Aku. Aku lunged back and dodged it.

Jack landed on the floor looking at Aku.

Jack said "This will be the end of your tyranny, Aku. Face me and let us fight our final battle!"

S

Scaramouche and the old man reached the cage the daughters were in. The daughters looked at them and started asking who they were and speaking between each other.

Scaramouche said "Hey babe! We're here to rescue you. Jack and Ashi are on their way babe!"

The daughters were excited and happy!

The old man simply smiled and said "Here come your other sisters now..."

Scaramouche used his blades to break the Cage. The daughters were free now.

S

Ashi and Avi ran towards the cage that had been broken. The old man, Scaramouche and all the other sisters were there. Ashi and Avi met up with them.

Ashi said "Sisters are you all alright?"

They all said yes and tried to figure out a plan.

The Old Man stopped smiling and said "Girls, I must reveal to you the truth"

They all looked at him and Axi said "It's the old man from before!"

The Old man said "The truth is my name is Art. Please listen to my tale."

Art picked up a black orb and threw it down. The girls and Scaramouche were frozen and could only listen.

Art spoke "I have temporarily prevented you from speaking or moving so you could hear this tale. IT is important I hurry as the Samurai needs our help...After Aku is dead you will be released from this hold..."

"Once long ago I met Aku. He was a very powerful being and he gave me powers. He entrusted me to help build his army... And he allowed me to create seven powerful beings. Along the way I fell in love with a woman. She and I got married and had many plans for the future as we ruled a clan full of worshipers of Aku... Now at this time I worshiped Aku but I did not trust or believe in his good nature. After I was done being useful to him I would be disposed of as my only mission was to create seven powerful beings... One day the woman I married became pregnant with seven daughters. I knew they must be the beings Aku needed and I began to worry. My worry allowed me to blacken my mind and try to kill my love before she gave birth. At that time I could only create beings. I had no special powers aside from that. And as such my wife defeated me and seemingly killed me... But I was not dead. Somehow I was able to manifest myself into another being of Aku. An other being... As the years went by I was able to learn many things and gain many powers. Being a part of Aku I could learn everything. I know all of Aku's secrets and memories now. That pains me very much. But I cannot kill Aku as I am part of him. I would kill myself... I didn't want to end my life before meeting my own daughters... It's been nearly twenty years since that day... and my oh my... You've all grown to be such beautiful girls. So courageous and strong. You truly art the greatest work of Art"

The man named Art allowed tears to trickle down his face.

He continued "Now my daughter please do me a service. After the final blow is struck and Aku is gone. Please tell Alia that I love her, that I was wrong, and that if I could do it all over things would be so different. I love you my daughters... Time is running out. I must go and assist the samurai..."

The old man named Art held out his arms towards the girls. Black came out of the girls and entered into the old man. His body changed and he reverted to his younger self. He said " I have taken the evil of Aku out of you. You are not Aku's daughters, You are my daughters... My beautiful wonderful daughters. Please remember this always: I love you!"

And the old man turned and left...

S

Jack and Aku fought on and on with neither gaining ground as Aku ran and Jack followed.

Jack said "Aku! Face me and let us finish this!"

Aku simply laughed "HahaHa! Foolish Samurai! You shall never defeat me!"

Suddenly a voice said "Aku!"

Aku turned and said "Who are you?"

Quickly a the young man turned into a black ball and raced toward Aku.

Jack watched the ball follow Aku and go into him.

Aku fell and Jack ran up to The Aku who was writhing in pain...

A voice from Aku that didn't sound like him said "Samurai, Kill me now!"

Another voice that sounded like Aku said "No Samurai, Wait"

The other voice said "Do it now Samurai, I cannot hold him much longer"

Jack thought for a moment and then took his sword and plunged it into Aku!

BOOM

All the blackness got smaller and turned into the young man.

Jack had shock as he realized he had killed his first human!

Jack fell to his knees at the young man...

The young man was dying as he said "Don't worry Jack. This was the only way to kill Aku. I took all of him and became him... So that you could kill him... and save yourself and the daughters" The man reached up and touched Jack's chest. Jack felt pain and saw blackness come out of himself. The young man said "Aku's evil is gone from you as well... From this moment of you shall age normally... That is my gift to you... Please Protect this world and my daughters..." And with that the man died!

 _S- Day 4 and Forevermore..._

 _After the defeat of Aku, Jack, Scaramouche, Ashi, Axi, Avi, Aki, Ati, Achi, and Ami returned to Alia's clan base... All nine of them were treated as heros. Alia changed everything and Jack became a teacher to the people. The clan changed their ways and things got better...It was decided that Jack would teach the citizensthe right path and teach Alia and the daughters as well... so that they may bring about a good future... Alia was told about Art. She forgave him, She forgave herself... and so with time everything would grow well and all the pain would be forgotten._

After returning to the village Jack got his own place. He could finally relax. He had saved the future. His past... He missed the past.

It was getting late and he was planning on going to bed early. After all he had to teach the clan the proper ways.

Just then he heard a knock at the door. He went and opened it. It was Ami. She was dressed well and Jack said nervously "H-Hello Ami. I did not expect to see you."

Ami looked directly at the samurai and said "Jack... I wanted to come over and tell you how sorry I am for not trusting you."

Jack held up his hands and said "No, No. No trouble at all. I was in the wrong for having to keep a secret from you for so long..."

Ami said " It's ok... " She paused and said " Listen... Now that things are better I was wondering... Well I never got a real date with you and I... I like you Jack"

Jack rubbed the back of his head and said "Well I- I like you too Ami..."

Ami said shyly "C- Could we try a date again, Jack?"

Jack thought about it... Time of peace had finally gotten in hand... Perhaps it was time for him to start a family. He may never have the past but he was certain if his father and mother were to be watching him as he knew they were, they would want to see him happy and see him have a family in his future.

Jack smiled at Ami and said "Of course...When would be a good time?"

Ami smiled and said " Well... how about now?"

Jack smiled...

... and they went hand in hand off into the future...

 **The End... Is just the Beginning... Of happily Ever After...**

* * *

 _Reader Review Responses:_

Unknown0071 - Thank You! You're really kind! I do hope you enjoy the ending of this fanfic. Let me know? Tell me all your thoughts so I can know what you think? again Thank you!

Jss2141 - Thank you. I really hope you enjoyed reading! As you can see this is just the beginning for Samurai Jack and The Daughters... Hope you liked the Jack X Ami shipping? I just thought it would be so sweet and cute... So I did end it this way.

Gast - I am unfamiliar with Kratos and Cronos... and I expect Jack would Slice Aku up as well... Turns out Jack did get to kind of slice Aku up in the end ...

Noah Lockwood - You know what... You're right. I hope you enjoy the ending. I really tried my best to make this a great story and have a happy ending! Tell me your thoughts?

Everyone - This was one of my favorite stories to work on. I really hope you enjoy it as I put my heart and soul into it... one thing I should address is that I said this would be Jack X Ashi... Well I guess I lied... Turns out that I just think Jack X Ami is best for this story.

 **Please Follow, Favorite, and Review... Can we get to 100 Reviews Someday?!**

 **PLEASE EVERYONE DO REVIEW AND SHOW LOVE! TRUST ME THE FUTURE GOES WELL FOR JACK. JACK AND AMI MARRY, SCARAMOUCHE AND MISS MOUCH MARRY AND ALL IS WELL.**


End file.
